


The Balancer and his Vestige

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Break Up, Crossover, Dunmer or Dark Elves of Redoran use the Force, Especially from House Redoran Members, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Getting Back Together, Half-Dunmer Anakin, Half-Elf Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Council Bashing (Star Wars), Mpreg, Multi, My Vestige is Alpha, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Polyamory, There will be a lot of it and I mean a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: Anakin leaves Padme and the Order after the brawl with Clovis and he goes to the planet, where he encounters a wandering cheerful Bosmer Warden named Findan Willowind.Watch how the fate of the Chosen One is to change, as he travels with his soon to be mate around Tamriel, battling the evil and experiencing all that the Light can offer him...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Comments: 35
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revival of one deleted story that I had, which had Anakin wind up on Nirn during events of ESO and he was paired with my Female Altmer Vestige Alpha. I had to delete the story, due to certain reasons.
> 
> This will not be similar to now put on hold Star Wars-The Nirn Chronicles, but will borrow some ideas that I had for that story, before putting it on ice.

It was over, Anakin thought. Their marriage was over, all because he engaged into a brawl with a serpent named Rush Clovis, who was in the past revealed to be siding with the Separatists.

He had to be left behind on Cato Neimodia, after Padme stole an important disk, which revealed a Droid Factory sponsored by Clovis. The factory was destroyed and Poggle the Lesser was captured and taken to Corusant.

Now, Clovis resurfaced, because there was the problem with the banks and Anakin didn't trust him, to the point that he called him loverboy. It was after escaping from Embo, a bounty hunter, that they safely reached Corusant.

Anakin did warn Padme against working with Clovis, but his warning was in vain, when he walked on Clovis nearly kissing Padme! He first Force-Choked Clovis away from her and then engaged into a brutal fist brawl, in which he nearly killed Clovis. She barely broke up the fight and later decided it would be the best, if they separated, to which Anakin didn't take well. She was right, their marriage was no marriage and they couldn't live like this. He loved her, but he knew that she was right.

He also felt that he wasn't the Jedi he should be, as he was too angry and moody. He had too much fear to contradict his Hero With No Fear title. He didn't like the attention and the title itself. This war was too much for him.

He decided that he would go into the exile, far away from Padme, the Jedi and the War. He had enough of being treated like a toy and not an actual person. He was tired of being critised by the Council, when he did so much for the war effort, only to be scolded and lectured if he was a youngling, that continued to disobey.

He had enough, so he quickly came to his room, took his possessions and departed on his Starfighter. He was not returning back to his former Wife's apartment, nor to the Order. They could screw themselves as they pleased and Padme was much happy with that snake anyway.

In Northern Elsweyr, Findan Willowind rode on his wolf, as his wolf cub friend accompanied him. The Bosmer had short brown hair, grey eyes and small horns. He was always cheerful and he traveled around with his wolves. He wore leather armor and had his trusty bow with him.

His companion was a Senche-raht named Zahana, whom he rescued from a trap one time, and she joined him.

He had a secret, which he hid from the others, as he followed the Green Pact, which disallowed the transformation, unless it was for the Wild Hunt. However, he chose that he would transform into his beast form outside of Valenwood.

He was the Alpha, as he was very protective of his friends and leaped into the danger first, even when it was not necessary. Findan was seeking a mate, that was a secret that no one knew, which was for the best, as the Omegas on Nirn were a rare thing.

He was against the Aldmeri Dominion, as he believed that the Altmer would backstab their Bosmeri cousins and enslave them, so he joined Ebonheart Pact. He was helping to make sure that the races worked with each other, but there was bigger problem, as the strange machines appeared in the altars along with Daedra appearing, which was a sign of even a bigger problem.

He did visit his brethren and saw that Altmer did treat them well, but who knew what would happen in the end, so he was wary of his Altmeri cousins.

This time, he was traveling in the plains of Northern Elsweyr, as he was protecting the local wildlife from poachers and even bigger threat, the Dragons, who appeared out of nowhere. He did gather the pellets, which could fetch a good amount of gold along with treasures that he dug up. The beasts did hold some treasures with them.

But now, he was delivering a keg that he found on the road. The owner was a Bosmer named Melleron, who was near the settlement called the Stitches. Thus, Findan was going there, before heading to Haven in Valenwood to take the ship to Auridon, as he got the letter that his brethren were abused by the Altmer in College. This got Findan worried, as his fears could be true and he was right about the Dominion.

However, he would have different worries, as a life-changing event was coming. His wolf stopped and looked up as he howled.

"What is that, a shooting star, Gray Fang?" he asked as he looked into the sky.

His wolf watched the shooting star and ran the direction that it went to, which was near the Stitches. That place was known to have bridges, since it was in the canyon and Findan wondered what was the owner of the barrel doing there.

"Whoa, easy, friend! We are going to investigate that? Alright, lead me to it," Findan said as he held onto the reins as Gray Fang sprinted, while Zahana followed them.

Little did he know that he would soon find a partner not only in the adventure, but in life too.

Anakin landed in a desert section of the continent, which reminded him of Tatooine. The only difference was that there were plants and animals along with structures, which meant that there was a life in the region.

He got out and signaled for R2 to record, unaware that there was someone watching from afar. It was Findan, who found the aircraft and was intrigued.

"Padme, this is my final message to you. I am not sure where I am, but I will be exploring the new world where I am right now. Away from the war and the Jedi.

As Findan watched, his heart ached, as he realized that this man was saying his farewells to the former life and love interest. His wolf senses told him that something was deeply wrong, as he listened further-

"I am so very sorry, my Angel, but it is the best that we stay separated and never see each other again. You were right, this is not the marriage. We should not have married. So, this is why I declare our marriage null and void. Stay with that scum, Clovis and be happy. When he is revealed to the traitor that he always is, you will attempt to run back to me and beg for me to return.

The wolf in Findan snarled as Findan realized that something was wrong, while Zahana listened further.

"But the truth is that you will never find me, as I am not telling you where I am and I am not returning to the Galaxy, even if I do happen to hear the news that Clovis is exposed as a traitor. I am leaving you to ripe what you had sown, as you saw me as a slave and a toy, not a husband. As I said, stay with Clovis and be happy, as you will never see me again.

"I am not a Jedi I should be. I have too much fear. I am not the Hero With No Fear. I am not the Chosen One. I am not a Hero. I am the exile now."

"Is he mad, Gray Fang? Or do we sense the despair?" Findan whispered to his wolf.

"And the last thing, tell Obi-Wan that I am very sorry for being a lousy apprentice, who broke the Code to marry his now former crush. They can expel me from the Order. I will not care, as I will be far away from their reach. I am starting my life anew, and you along with Obi-Wan will have no say in it, as I declare myself a former Jedi, since I left the Order as well. Farewell and may the Force be with you," Anakin finished as R2 stopped recording.

The Starfighter then took off and left the planet and its former pilot behind as Anakin watched. He had resisted the urge to jump onto it and return back home, as he was certain that Padme just messed up a bit and now wanted him back. But, the mind was telling him that they were done and he exiled himself for the right reason. He was the wanderer now.

"Wow, that must have been painful to say a goodbye to the old life," Findan remarked as he walked to the former Jedi.

"This one nearly face-pawed at the idiocy of the walker's former mate," Zahana said.

"You were watching?" Anakin asked.

"My wolf led me to the shooting star, which was your aircraft. I don't think that the Dwemer could construct anything like that, even if they had knowledge that the aircraft exists," Findan said.

"Dwemer?" Anakin asked.

"You don't... Right, you just arrived. I forgot to introduce. I am Findan Willowind, the Bosmer traveler. This is my wolf, Gray Fang," Findan introduced himself and his wolf.

"And this one is Zahana," the Senche-raht said.

"And my name is Anakin Skywalker. Nice to meet you," Anakin replied as they shook hands. "Where you were going?" Anakin then asked.

"I was going to get this keg of sweet Rothmeth brew to the person who lost it, as I am heading to the Stitches, a settlement. Want to come with me?" Findan asked.

"Why not? Just give me something to cover my face from sand, as I hate it," Anakin replied.

"Then you'll hate Summerset beaches, right?" Findan joked, much to Anakin's annoyance. There was sandstorm and this short near-human was talking about beaches of this Summerset instead. What a nerve.

Anakin said nothing and just nodded. He and Findan mounted Gray Fang, as he sprinted to go after the owner of the lost keg, while Zahana followed them.

The same night Anakin departed...

Back on Corusant, Padme and Clovis were standing on the pod, as the Senate was in session to have Clovis nominated as the head of the banks, now that the corruption was exposed.

Order. Order!" Mas Amedda ordered, as he thundered his staff onto the floor of the pod.

Good luck," Padme said.

Thank you," Clovis replied.

Rush Clovis will now address the Senate," Amedda announced.

Traitor!" one Senator exclaimed in anger

"Clovis?" someone asked.

"I come to you today with irrefutable evidence that the heads of the Banking Clan have been stealing funds, and have virtually bankrupted the system," Clovis replied, as many were in the shock. I know the Muuns to be a good and honest people, and that it is the actions of only these unscrupulous few who are responsible. I humbly ask you for your nomination in taking over the banks," he spoke again.

"What can you do?" one Senator asked. _  
_

"I will restore order and return the banks back to secure and mutual negotiations and transactions," Clovis answered.

"How can we trust you?" another asked.

"I vow to be impartial and show no favor to either side in this war," Clovis replied.

"But you have colluded with the Separatists," someone else said.

"It is the Separatist ties to Rush Clovis that has allowed them to accept this nomination," Padme spoke up.

"He also has the full support of the Muun people," the Muun spoke.

"And what of the Chancellor?" another asked.

"I believe that in these dangerous times, the bank must be protected at all costs and that a man who has no allegiance to either side, and the support of the Muun people, is our best hope," Palpatine replied.

"Then we shall put it to a vote," Amedda said.

Many supported the nomination, except Bail Organa, as he was against Clovis for his previous association with the Separatists.

"A resounding majority in support of the nomination," Amedda declared.

Clovis had become the head of the banks and now, a major transaction was going to occur. Unfortunately, Clovis would show true colors soon enough...

On Nirn, Anakin, Findan and Zahana found the wagon, where a Bosmer and a strange cat like humanoid stood, which reminded Anakin of both Zygerrian and Cathar.

"This is a Khajiit. His people are native to this land, which is Elsweyr. We are in the Northern Elsweyr. Zahana is Senche-raht, one of the types of Khajiit," Findan explained.

"And this is another member of your species?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. My people are native to Valenwood Province."

"What is this world by the way?" Anakin asked again.

"Nirn. The continet is called Tamriel. There are more provinces, than those that you just heard. Let's just help those two, then we'll go to Rawl'kha, before going to Auridon. I'll be your guide," Findan replied.

Anakin nodded as Findan approached the Bosmer.

"Hmm? Something you need, stranger?" the Bosmer asked.

I found this keg of rotmeth beside the road. I believe it belongs to you," Findan said.

"Well, wouldn't you know it! The keg does, in fact, belong to me. That right there is the finest sample of sweet rotmeth brew ever made. Well, truthfully, it's the only sample of sweet rotmeth brew ever made."

Sweet rotmeth brew?" both men asked.

My own invention, if you can believe it! You see, the Khajiit aren't typically fond of rotmeth. I think the rancid meat smell is what turns them off. That's why I added plenty of moon-sugar to my brew! It's sure to be a hit now."

Seems odd that such a large keg went missing," Findan remarked.

"The keg must have dropped out of our wagon. Which is a little odd, given that my husband should have been sitting right by it. Ah, well, no harm done. And here's a reward for your troubles. Not sure what we would do if we lost this beauty!" Melleron said as he passed some gold to Findan.

Both men watched as the Khajiit tried his husband's brew, only to faint.

"Too much moon-sugar in the brew? No thank you," Anakin remarked to Findan.

"We Bosmer abide by the Green Pact, which forbids usage of plants. Which is why we use meat in the brews, not fruits. And yet we are called barbaric by our Altmer cousins. Bah," Findan scoffed as Gray Fang led them away from the wagon.

"I have to yet to see other races, before I judge who is civilized and who isn't. So, we are going to this Rawl'kha, before we head to Auridon?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I have friends, who are in trouble and received the letter this morning about the Thalmor abusing my fellow Bosmer and Khajiit from one of my friends who studies there," Findan answered.

"Sounds like trouble is going on there. Alright, I am coming with you," Anakin agreed.

"Then it's settled. Gray Fang, let's ride!" Findan announced, as his wolf and the Senche-raht then dashed off into the north, towards a new adventure.


	2. A Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Findan help one Bosmer as the Warden has the secret to reveal to his new friend. Meanwhile Padme and Obi-Wan learn of their friend's departure.

**A new life!**

**Anakin Skywalker leaves his former wife, Padme Amidala and the Jedi Order after the brawl with Rush Clovis, as he believes that he is too dangerous to stay in the Order and be with his wife.**

**While finding a new place to live in the exile, he comes across planet of Nirn, where he meets a Bosmer named Findan Willowind, who is a wandering Warden and a hunter. Anakin agrees to travel with him, while being educated about the new world.**

**Now, he and his new companions are traveling to the settlement called Rawl'kha, where they are to rest, before resuming their journey to the Academy, which is located on Auridon...**

Findan and Anakin rode on Gray Fang in the plains of Reaper's March. It was near night-time and the stars were bright in the sky.

"So, it is not far away now?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. We are near the settlement. Gray Fang knows where he is going, as he knows the place. He will get us to Rawl'kha soon enough and we will rest for the night," Findan replied.

They arrived at the small settlement, which was across the river. There were no people in the street, as it was near midnight. They walked near the stalls and Anakin saw that they were empty to avoid thieves stealing stuff. He didn't see them using any technology, which meant that the world wasn't progressed enough.

"Let's rest at the Waxing Crescent. I will pay for tonight, then we'll move onto next region. I am actually planning to stop in Elden Root to sell treasures that I found, before checking onto my friends on Auridon. I am also the adventurer," Findan spoke

"Alright. I'll help you. If Thalmor give trouble to your friends, then something is wrong," Anakin replied.

"You have no idea. I'll explain later, when necessary, alright?" Findan said as they entered the inn.

Anakin's Starfighter arrived at the apartment and landed, as Padme was returning from the senate. It was just today that Clovis was revealed to be a traitor, as he raised the interest in loan to the Republic in a shocking statement.

He was arrested and now was awaiting trial. She had to tell Anakin that he could come back home and she was sorry for not believing him. Thus, she was delighted to see his starfighter.

But, to her horror, Anakin was not in the pilot's seat and only R2 was here.

"R2, where's Anakin? Is he still at the Temple?" she asked.

R2 beeped sadly as he proceeded to play the message, in which Anakin's figure appeared-

 _"Padme, this is my final message to you. I am not sure where I am, but I will be exploring the new world where I am right now. Away from the war and the Jedi,"_ Anakin spoke.

Padme barely held her shock as she proceeded to listen to the message on what Anakin had to say.

_I am so very sorry, my Angel, but it is the best that we stay separated and never see each other again. You were right, this is not the marriage. We should not have married. So, this is why I declare our marriage null and void. Stay with that scum, Clovis and be happy. When he is revealed to the traitor that he always is, you will attempt to run back to me and beg for me to return."_

Padme was horrified at what she heard. Anakin was believing that it was best that they stayed separated, especially that now Clovis was revealed as the traitor and was to be trialed.

_"But the truth is that you will never find me, as I am not telling you where I am and I am not returning to the Galaxy, even if I do happen to hear the news that Clovis is exposed as a traitor. I am leaving you to ripe what you had sown, as you saw me as a slave and a toy, not a husband. As I said, stay with Clovis and be happy, as you will never see me again._

"Ani, please," Padme said to the message, but of course, she realized that it could have been recorded hours ago and Anakin was long gone.

 _"I am not a Jedi I should be. I have too much fear. I am not the Hero With No Fear. I am not a Hero. I am not the Chosen One. I am the exile and a wanderer now,"_ Anakin said as Padme began to sob.

R2 beeped in sadness too. "Oh dear," C-3PO said.

 _"And the last thing, tell Obi-Wan that I am very sorry for being a lousy apprentice, who broke the Code to marry his now former crush and disobeying orders all the time. They can expel me from the Order. I will not care, as I will be far away from their reach. I am starting my life anew, and you along with Obi-Wan will have no say in it, as I declare myself a former Jedi, since I left the Order as well. Farewell and may the Force be with you,"_ Anakin finished as the message turned off.

Padme fell onto her knees as she sobbed. Anakin left and now, their marriage was over. She hoped that he would come back and they would have it sorted out. Anakin sadly believed that it was best if they separated and never saw each other again, thus, he left.

"Ani, I am so sorry for not believing you. I thought that I was doing it for the Republic, but you were right," she said as she wiped her tears.

She would have to make this through on her own and she hoped that Anakin would be okay, wherever he was.

The next morning, Anakin awoke to a smell of food in a dish nearby. It was a good night's sleep and Anakin felt somewhat better in his mind. He sat up to see the food on the plate along with a knife, fork and a spoon along with the cup of a drink of some sort of.

 _"I hope that it's not the brew doused with that sugar,"_ Anakin thought as he had the breakfast. He looked around to see that Findan wasn't in the bed and ate his meal. Zahana was already up and next to his bed.

"This one saw Findan leaving the inn. Also, there was a drunken Bosmer last night, while we were resting," said Zahana.

"Oh my, let's find our friend, before we lose him," Anakin said as he stood up and packed the bag, where he had his belongings.

As he exited, he saw Gray Fang, who was waiting patiently for his friends' new companion.

"What is it, buddy? Where's Findan?" Anakin asked.

Gray Fang snarled as he then led to a tree near a structure. There was a Bosmer, who looked drunk, as he struggled to stand up and speak-"Sanguine's breath... I'm ruined. The relics are all gone. The papers are due today! Telenger will never take me on now!"

There were a few bottles next to his bedroll and a campfire, which did hint that the Bosmer had a drunk night before. He was the one that they saw in the inn, before they went to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Findan asked.

"Traveler! You've got to help me. I am trying for the apprenticeship with Telenger the Artificer. He gave me some relics to study and I was supposed to write to write papers about each one. I, uhhh, might have celebrated early," Rollin replied.

"Alright, is there any help that you need?" Anakin asked.

"I have to finish writing, and get those relics. There's no way I can do both in the condition I'm in. Can you track down the relics for me while I finish my work? I've done all the research, I just have to get it written down."

"Okay, We'll see if we can find them," Findan said as he and Gray Fang prepared to ride off. They found out that the innkeeper had one of relics and had the clues for whereabouts for others.

"We'll ask him. Besides, I have to pay to him for the last night's stay," Findan replied.

"Do you have enough coin you, just asking," Anakin said.

"I do. Besides, the treasure and furs that I have will fetch me some gold. Do you think that I travel with the empty wallet?" Findan asked as they walked to the inn.

"No, it's just that you don't have that much on you."

"The armor was crafted, while my bow was looted in the outpost of the poachers in Northern Elsweyr, sometime before you arrived. Anyway, let's get those relics, starting with the one that the barkeeper has," Findan said as they entered.

"Hello, hello! This one has tasty foods for hungry. What can Duzal get you?" the Barkeeper asked.

"Excuse me, did you serve a Wood Elf named Rollin last night?" Anakin asked.

"Hah! That one! Yes, Duzal-ja served the Elf. He came, he drank, he sang, and at the end of the night, he couldn't pay his tab. Gave me a hunk of old quartz instead, he did. Why do you ask?"

"We're trying to help him out. Can we have that quartz?" Findan asked.

"Well, I don't know. Your friend did run up quite a tab. Perhaps you can pay it off for him? Or perhaps you can do the old Duzal-ja a favor?"

"I'll pay for his tab, sure. Plus, here's payment for my and my friends' last night stay. Sorry for not paying straight away this morning," Findan agreed as he and Anakin counted coins and gave them to the barkeeper.

"You three are good ones, travelers. That Elf doesn't deserve such friends. But Duzal-ja thanks you."

"Thank you. Rollin had other relics with him. Did you see what he did with them?" Anakin asked.

"He spent talking with one of Mages from the Guild. Darius, I think his name is. They were admiring the old urn together. I think that Darius left with it, come to think of it. So he might be the one to talk to," Duzal-ja replied.

"Thanks, we will ask him," Findan said as exited the inn.

"Rollin is a big bungler. I hope we don't have to chase for another relic to other part of the city," Anakin grumbled.

"We'll see," Findan said as they went to the Mages Guild.

Back on Corusant, Padme watched as Clovis was sentenced to a life in prison, for what he had done, as he betrayed the Republic once more, despite being voted for being the leader of the banks.

She couldn't stop, but think of Anakin, who was gone from her life. She wished that he stayed, until the revelation that Clovis was a backstabber, who aligned himself with the Separatists once again.

But, he was gone, never to return. And she regretted in saying that their relationship was over, as Anakin declared to be over himself. And what was worse, she had no idea where he was. But, she imagined him lamenting their broken relationship on Tatooine, since she had no idea that he was on the new adventure of his own.

And the fact that he would be much different, when they would meet each other again. But first, she had to tell Obi-Wan about Anakin's disappearance first.

On Nirn, Findan, Anakin and Zahana recovered the urn and now were heading to Weeping Wind Cave, where the amulet was taken. According to the merchant that was attacked, the cave was full of Werewolves, which made Findan's skin crawl for some reason.

"You are nervous, I can feel it," Anakin remarked.

"I am sorry, but my inner senses are tinging. This place has feroucious beasts. Be careful and stay close to me," Findan said as they entered the cave.

They fought their way through the Bosmer, who were transformed into ferocious creatures, that stood on hinder legs, while they attacked with the claws on their front limbs and teeth. They were wolf like creatures, but they terrified Anakin the most, as the creatures were terrifying to him.

Then, they reached a female Bosmer, who transformed into Werewolf as well. Anakin was about to ignite his lightsaber and kill the beast, as it then pounced onto him and knocked the lightsaber.

"Anakin, I am sorry, but I have to reveal a secret on my own this early, as my beast blood rages!" Findan shouted as he transformed.

Anakin looked in horror, as Findan shifted into the creature, that they just fought. But, the Light shined in the beast's heart, as he retained his humanoid form's heart and mind. The shifted Bosmer then leapt onto another Werewolf and began to tear it away from Anakin, while Zahana mauled another Werewolf with her huge clawed paw.

After the Werewolf was slain by having its heart torn out and eaten by the other Werewolf, Anakin found the necklace, which was the reason why the caravan was attacked. He then looked at the Werewolf, that was Findan.

"Do not be angry with me, but I had to transform to protect you," the Werewolf Findan spoke.

"So, you're a Werewolf?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. My mother's lineage has Lycanthropy. I was told that my ancestor had the curse, and it secretly passed down to each of my other ancestor, until my mother secretly had it, but was able to hide it, like I did, before I had to reveal to you," Findan replied.

"What of your father? Does he know of the gift? Or did he leave in horror?" Anakin asked.

"I am afraid that I don't know who he is or was, as I never met him. My mother raised me alone since I was a pup and the gift of Lycanthropy passed down from her to me," Findan answered as he then shifted back to his Elven form at will.

"I understand. It was cool, but terrifying," Anakin remarked as he stood up and used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber.

"We are feared and hated. Look how that merchant called my brethren 'Flea-ridden beasts'. We are however revered among the cults of Hircine, the Daedric Prince of the Hunt. I've also heard that Werewolves are among Companions of Skyrim as well and they have no issue. That was why I was going to join them at some point. Anyway, let's get those artifacts to Meldil, as Rollin is too of an idiot to make things right.

"As much as I hate it, we need to tell the truth to Meldil, as he deserves it. Lead the way back," Anakin said.

"We did see him in the Mages Guild, so we know where to find him. Sorry Rollin, but we are not returning the artifacts to someone, who clearly needs a big lesson on how to ask the apprenticeship," Findan agreed as they exited the cave and rode Gray Fang back to Rawl'kha, while Zahana had Anakin on her back.

Back on Corusant, Obi-Wan riding his speeder to the Senator Amidala's apartment. It was two days since Anakin mysteriously vanished. His room was clean and his starfighter was actually on the balcony. Maybe he decided to return, now that Clovis was behind bars?

The answer was no, as only Padme was present. "R2, do you still have that recording?" she asked.

"What recording?" Obi-Wan said as he saw R2 display Anakin's message. Obi-Wan was shocked by what Anakin had to say, especially he said that he was no Chosen One, nor a Hero. But, he had a feeling that something was wrong here, as he listened to Anakin speaking.

As the recording finished, Padme spoke: "He didn't say where he is, so we have barely any clue on his whereabouts."

"That's bad. Senator, as much as I am not happy that Anakin hid his former marriage, I would never tell the Council, as he is different, than the most Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"This means that you would support and help us, if he did tell you?" Padme asked.

"Yes. Sadly, Anakin is now gone and I can't help him. But I have a feeling that he could start again, where relationship is concerned, as I felt a new bond taking place and it will grow stronger, as the time passes," Obi-Wan replied.

"That's great. Maybe he'll find the way to help himself with his anger issues," Padme said with happiness in her tone.

"We'll see. First, I'll make sure that Anakin is not expelled for what he did, as Clovis is indeed a traitor. Even if the Council does expel Anakin, it will not change much, as he won't be able to hear it or come to Corusant," Obi-Wan replied as they went to the Temple.

It didn't take long for Gray Fang and Zahana to arrive back at Rawl'kha, which was still packed with residents, who were Altmer, Bosmer and the Khajiit of various forms. The market place was busy with people buying and selling items, so Anakin didn't understand as of why Findan didn't just sell the items to get some coin here.

They found Meldil, who was Altmer with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore unique light-blue robes. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Hello?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you both, but have you seen the Mer named Rollin? He was supposed to meet me here. But he is late. Very, very late," Meldil said as he saw the duo.

"We've been actually working with him. We found him on his bedroll this morning, after the breakfast in the Waxing Crescent. What a sight it was," Findan replied.

"Excellent! Then maybe one of you can tell me...where in the Oblivion is he? He's kept me waiting here for hours!" Meldil exclaimed in the frustration.

"I'll tell you the honest answer of what has transpired, sir. He has lost all of the relics that you lent him in a drunken stupor and we just finished recovering them," Anakin answered.

"He...he what? That's it! I am taking those back to Telenger, and Rollin can find some other Archmagus to train him. As far as I am concerned, that buffoon will never become an apprentice to the Artificer. Thank you for your honesty," Meldil said as Anakin and Findan gave him back the relics.

"You're welcome," Anakin replied as they had to listen to ramble from the High Elf of how the Artificer was pulling for the fool that was Rollin.

"Yeah, good luck indeed," Findan remarked as they departed from the Mages Guild building and then left Rawl'kha to travel to Elden Root, before traveling to Haven and then, Auridon.

On Corusant, Obi-Wan meditated on Anakin's whereabouts to get the clue on his former Padawan's whereabouts.

Anakin was not expelled, but the Separatists demanded that he was to be charged and trialed for attacking Clovis.

"Are you going to go after a man, who has vanished? Well, good luck finding him," Padme said to one of the Separatist Senators.

Obi-Wan knew that the Order was his life, but with both Ahsoka and Anakin gone, he felt hollow. First, Ahsoka departed from the Order, after she was nearly executed for the crimes that she didn't commit. Now, Anakin departed as he believed that he wasn't the Jedi that he was.

No, something was very wrong and the Chancellor looked very grim recently, as he was unhappy with something at all. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin and the Chancellor were close, however, instead of talking to Obi-Wan, Anakin talked with Palpatine instead, which meant that Anakin didn't trust his own mentor at all. Not to mention, Ahsoka's departure the relationship further, as he hated them further.

Not to mention, the whole Rako Hardeen incident didn't help matters either, as friendship got damaged further to the point that there was no way that it could be mended.

Then, he had a vision, or echoes of it, as he heard voices-

_We are growing closer, as we battle the evil. I am the Vestige, but I have the heart of a kind Wolf._

_It is truth, the Chosen One. You were betrayed by the Jedi, who were blind to the fact that a Sith Lord is near them._

_The Chancellor was this friendly to you, because he was brainwashing you into believing that he was a good man, while the Jedi were not, including your mentor._

_They hate me, my love. So why should I help them?_

_The Jedi Order is in danger of being wiped out, as they do not see the threat that is so close to their Temple. It is up to them to either adapt to the current times, or perish and be declared warmongers, who started the Clone Wars._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and he realized that the voices were of the young man, who had the heart of a kind Wolf, the old man, Anakin and a woman. The first line hinted on the bond between Anakin and someone else progressing to love one, while others gave clear hints that Jedi Order was in grave danger and who the Sith Lord was. To Obi-Wan's horror, it could be Chancellor Palpatine, who was near them and all this time, he was apparently brainwashing Anakin into believing that all Jedi were evil, including Obi-Wan.

 _"No wonder he was so friendly to Anakin! He was grooming Anakin into the new apprentice to replace Dooku!"_ Obi-Wan with horror realized the truth. The war kept ongoing for so long, because Palpatine was waiting for the right moment to turn Anakin against the Jedi for whatever sinister plan Palaptine had in mind.

He had to warn the Jedi Council and Padme about his discovery soon enough and stop Palpatine, who was now suspect behind the war. And Obi-Wan now hoped that wherever Anakin was, Palpatine would never find him.


	3. The Council of the Stupid and Good Senate friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Padme tell their perspective fellow members about the Sith Lord in the Senate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, because this chapter will focus on Obi-Wan and Padme telling the Council and the Senate about Palpatine being a Sith Lord.
> 
> Also, corrected the last paragraph in the previous chapter to mention of what Anakin's fate in the Jedi Order after the brawl was, but I changed it here to suit the story.

**Disappearance!**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi learns that his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, left the Jedi Order after the brawl with Rush Clovis, who has been declared traitor and sentenced to a life in prison.**

**While meditating to try and find Anakin's location through the Force, he hears the voices that give him hints to the one who is behind the Clone Wars and Palpatine's vile intentions for Anakin!**

**Now, he has to warn Senator Amidala, who supports a tyrant all this time and Jedi Council, who allowed a Sith Lord this entire time to be near Anakin during his training...**

While Anakin and Findan were on their way to Haven, which was in Grathwood, Obi-Wan raced on his speeder to Padme's apartment, as he needed to inform her of what he saw

Dorme, one of handmaidens was present.

"I am here to speak with Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said.

"Of course. Mistress is here. I will call for her," Dorme agreed

Padme appeared soon enough. She looked very stressed over the bedlam that was the Clovis debacle and Anakin's flight.

"Senator. A moment, please," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be using the Force to look for Anakin?" she asked.

"I was meditating, but I have disturbing revelations. I think I know who is truly behind this war, and what's happening to Anakin. I've heard voices speaking of Jedi Order being in danger of being wiped out and declared criminals, Anakin not wanting to help the Jedi, as they hate him, and Palpatine grooming Anakin to be the next Sith apprentice," Obi-Wan replied.

"What?! That's very terrible! And I trusted Palpatine for so long, while not seeing that he is a puppeter," Padme said with horror in her tone.

Palpatine was using the war to turn Anakin against everything that he cares for, as Anakin is out of his reach. I don't know if he'll start searching for Anakin, but we have to warn the Council and the Senate, before Palpatine can begin his search for Anakin, as I sense that Palpatine's influence over Anakin is beginning to fade and it will be replaced by the bond that I mentioned," Obi-Wan replied.

"That's good. I'll speak with Mon and Bail, as we are worried that Palpatine is gaining too much power and we are the part of Delegation 2000. Inform the Council on your discovery, then meet me here. I'll gather the other members," Padme said.

"Of course. I'll return soon enough," Obi-Wan agreed, as he departed to the Temple.

He entered the Council chamber, as he bowed to the members of the Council.

"Fellow Jedi, I would like to address a very serious problem. I know who the Sith Lord that we are searching for is," Obi-Wan began. As the Council listened, he said: "Last night, I meditated and heard voices. Some of the phrases pointed to Chancellor Palpatine being a Sith Lord. That's right, the Supreme Chancellor is Darth Sidious."

"Impossible! We would have sensed him!" one Jedi exclaimed.

"There is no proof, then!" another exclaimed.

"You are too attached to that arrogant brat that is Skywalker, who has blinded you and is now pulling you into his own flight," Windu spoke.

"Act, we will not. Proof, we need," Yoda said.

"And if you find Skywalker, tell him to return his lightsaber and that he is expelled from the Order for his relationship with the Senator," Windu said.

"What?! That's it! You really hate Anakin to the point that you would use anything to get him kicked out of the Order! Listen, Jedi Council, I am now no longer part of the Order, that allowed a Sith Lord to groom and brainwash my former Padawan into his new apprentice to replace Dooku! Thus, I am leaving you to launch the investigate on your own and expose Palpatine yourselves, as I am leaving this corrupt and dying Order! If Anakin had his way, he would have departed when Ahsoka did. Now, I am following them into the new life, outside of the Order. May the Force be with you and don't run looking for Anakin or me, if Palpatine destroys the Republic and the Order!" Obi-Wan spoke, as he then turned around and left the chamber, the Temple and the Order.

He had enough of the Council's stupidity, which nearly cost his former Padawan his soul, as Palpatine was seducing Anakin to the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan returned to the apartment, where the Delegation 2000 members had gathered to discuss the revelation and how they had to act, before they arrested Palpatine and trialed him.

"Senator, I've returned from the Temple," Obi-Wan said.

"Bail and Mon agreed that we should plan on exposing Palpatine and then, allow the Jedi to kill him. The Council still doesn't agree with you?" she asked.

"Yes. They claimed that I have no evidence and that I am too attached to Anakin. They also changed the sentence, he has been expelled because of the relationship with the Senator and they demanded that I look for him and confiscate his lightsaber. Not going to happen, as he needs it," Obi-Wan replied.

"That's despicable. Expelling Anakin over his previous relationship and the what he had done? I trust the Council less than Clovis," Bail remarked.

"Well, wherever he is, he is safe from the Council. Besides, I am not going after Anakin, as I have no clue where he even is. Wherever he went, he made sure that we are not to follow him," Obi-Wan said.

"Delegation of 2000 will work with you to expose Palpatine as the Sith Lord and then arrest him, if the Jedi are too stubborn to do it themselves.

"While Anakin is hiding in the shadows, sitting it out. We will not ask for his aid, as he had too much on his shoulders. I hope that his new journey will greatly aid him in the recovery, that has just began," Obi-Wan said.

"Agreed," many said. They were sad to see their Hero leave, but it was for the best, as he was nearly turned into a monster by Palpatine.

Padme also had helped Obi-Wan to find a place to stay, now that he left the Order.

Obi-Wan that night had a vision of Council apologizing for everything that they had done wrong during his training, only for the near-human male to tear into them, as he spoke of how they treated Anakin, whom he called a mate, as they were bonded, which meant that Anakin was going to be in love in the end.

The near-human's rant went like this in the vision-

_"You apologize to my mate after you threw him into the claws of the Sith that you couldn't find on your own?! By the Green, listen here, Council of Morons, you hated my mate day one, because he was 'too old', 'too many attachments' and 'too fearful'! Instead of helping with these problems, you chose to call him the arrogant brat and allowed a Sith Lord to be near him, even though you Jedi are meant to avoid politics! What happened with that? I'll tell you, you are blind fools, who can't object the Senate, when my adoptive daughter, Ahsoka was nearly sentenced for the crime that she didn't commit. And you did nothing to help her, you just went along and as the result, she left, as she lost the trust towards all of you! Had my mate had this way, he would have left the Order and never come back when she departed! You even scolded him as if he was a disobeying little boy during the Clone Wars, when he did everything to appease you! As the result, he grew to believe that he was never good along with never expecting anything to be given to him in the return, which was reinforced during the war itself. I am not done here yet._

_The Council was stunned, as he continued: "The reason why Anakin calls Nirn, my homeworld his new home, it's because he is treated better and seen as a person by many that I and him helped. He even blushes when many wave to him and say their thanks and greetings, as he is getting used to attention. We even got our own home as a reward by aiding Queen Khamira, who is disgusted at your actions towards Anakin. It's not just her, all of Leaders of each Alliance are disappointed and call you arrogant fools. Now, they call to the new Chancellor to either reform your Order or disband it, as the era of the Jedi is over. You have turned from heroes of old to children snatching cult, who sent many young Padawans to fight in the war. Not even any of the Alliances would have done that, as they learned from Anakin many great lessons. Plus, I and him were responsible for ending the Three Banners War and in the return, we got the aid of the three Alliances to fight against the Sith to end them for once and for all. Now what I had to hear instead of praises? Attempts of coercion to get my mate back into the dying Order! I am telling you this, Anakin Skywalker-Willowind is not returning to the Order and if you attempt to abduct any of my pups, because of their power, you'll meet your end at my claws and teeth! My bite is worse than my bark, so you have been warned," he finished as he left the chamber._

Obi-Wan in the morning realized that the Council would face one angry wolf in a near-human form in the end and he looked forward to see that vision to happen in reality, as it spoke the truth of how Anakin was poorly treated by the Council and the Jedi Order in general.

Now, Obi-Wan was helping Delegation 2000 to overthrow Palpatine and he would tell them about the vision when the right time came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next-Grathwood


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anakin and Findan stop to rest for the night in Grathwood, they try twice, but only end up in two adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881-Thank you for your kind words. I was glad to make your morning great. Here's a new chapter.
> 
> francis1-Thanks for the comments. I appreciate them. I've got other Star Wars stories that were updated recently.

**New Journey!**

**After Anakin Skywalker leaves the Order, he travels to the planet called Nirn, where he meets Findan, a Wood Elf Warden, who is a Werewolf.**

**Findan tells Anakin that he is heading to Auridon, which is located in Summerset Isle, as he received a letter about his fellow Bosmer being abused by the Thalmor of the Aldmeri Dominion at the The **College of Aldmeri Propriety**!**

**Anakin agrees and now that their little adventure in Reaper's March is over, they travel through Valenwood to reach Haven and travel to Auridon...**

It was the night time when Findan and Anakin arrived at Grathwood. Anakin was amazed by the height of the trees and how lush the area was.

"So, Wood Elves have the name because of their place of residence, the forest?" Anakin asked as he struggled to stay awake.

"We are also called Tree Sap People, because of our affinity with Nature. Those who live here, follow the Green Pact, which forbids us from harming plants. As the result, we are carnivores and the forests bend to us to suit our needs. We do however use imported wood products and do not mind Wood Orcs in our lands.

"So, you allow imported products, while not local? Seems illogical," Anakin said.

"Exactly, if you ask me. Anyway, it's late and we need to rest, before we travel to Haven. Since we are near Redfur Trading Post, we'll rest at Hearty Hoarvor. Nellor is the innkeeper and he should be up," Findan replied.

"What if the inn is occupied?" was the last phrase, before Anakin fell asleep on Zahana's back.

"We'll go to Karthdar, my home village, which is to the north of Elden Root," Findan answered as he looked at Zahana, who didn't mind that Anakin was asleep.

"The star five claw is very worn out. And so is this one," Zahana said.

"Star five claw?" Anakin asked in his sleep.

"You came in the vessel from stars, so this one will call you as such. Also, your weapon is strange," Zahana remarked.

"I am a former Jedi Knight. It's a sad story as of why I left and I cannot talk about it yet," Anakin replied as he continued to rest.

"He is emotionally drained, Zahana. He needs to recover from the breakup and the departure from the Order. In fact, I feel absolute dis-balance in the Force itself," Findan commented.

"This one feels that the Dark and Light are fighting against one another, with the former threatening to overwhelm those, who wield light. Do you fear what this one does?" Zahana asked.

"I fear the same thing. Many of my kin, who have the Force, say that something is very wrong and that the Darkness is about to win at any moment, with no one to balance it," Findan replied as they arrived at the outpost.

"No Chosen One has appeared. Or if they had, they would be out the reach, perhaps," Zahana said.

Anakin realized that he would have to reveal to his companions that he was the Chosen One of the Force. But how it would help him, as he hated the title all the time?

On Corusant, Padme was watching the stars, as she sobbed. When Anakin came back to Corusant, the first thing that he did after returning to the Temple, was to go to her apartment, where they spent the precious time together, before he would return to battlefield.

Now, he was gone, as he saw that their marriage was falling apart and he ran away, as something was troubling him and he sent a message that their relationship was over.

Her sobs were heard by Obi-Wan, who came to visit her. His departure caused a rift, as not only the Jedi lost their Chosen One, the Negotiator walked out of the Order and some rumors suggested that something was not quite right within the Order as of late. Of course, there were already Anti-Jedi Sentiments, but the Council would have a new problem on their hands soon enough.

There was no word from Ahsoka Tano either, which meant that she forgot about the Order, that betrayed her in the end and moved onto the different life. Where she was, no one had any idea as well.

"You're thinking about Anakin?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm still regretting of what I've done. All I did was to help the Republic by working with Clovis, but I made things much worse for myself," Padme admitted.

"Hmm, I actually meditated on his whereabouts and it's not Tatooine, otherwise, I would have felt his sorrow. He is somewhere else, but of course, we have no clue as of where he went. It could be days, before I narrow down his whereabouts. I was actually thinking about something," Obi-Wan said as he sat next to her.

Padme was silent, as she listened.

"I wish that I acted on my feelings towards Satine, but I followed the Code and now, she's dead. Anakin followed his feelings towards you instead, and I don't blame him, as he is a different Jedi. He grew up knowing love and attachment and I wish that the Jedi Council helped him with the insecurities. I imagine wherever he is right now, he is nervous and afraid," Obi-Wan spoke.

 _"Oh, Ani,"_ Padme thought as she shed tears.

Anakin and you have the chance to fix what's broken and amend. But let's find him first, before we follow him," Obi-Wan finished.

"You're right. I am going to rest, as the trying times are ahead of us and if we work together, we'll stop Palpatine and Anakin will be safe to live a new life, without being pursued," Padme agreed, as they then parted ways.

The trio were racing to the camp, as Nellor told them that his daughter, a Bosmer named Larasel was kidnapped by bandits and he didn't have ransom to pay to get her back. When Anakin asked if the guards were aware of this, Nellor replied that they were paid by the bandits to keep it quiet. Thus, he asked travelers to rescue his daughter.

However, Anakin had suspicions that there was something wrong and the innkeeper was an actor for something sinister.

As they arrived at the camp, they saw the bound Bosmer, woman, who was Larasel. Findan used his dagger to cut open the ropes to untie her.

"I have bad feeling about this," Anakin said as she ran off. Then, two Bosmer bandits appeared as he exclaimed: "It's a trap! Defend yourselves!"

Zahana mauled one of the bandits with her paw, while Findan transformed into his beast form and beheaded another bandit with his claws. He then devoured the heart to sate his hunger.

"You were right," Findan began, before he shifted back to his Mer form "Something is indeed fishy here. Let us search the camp.

"Well, well, look what I found," Anakin said as he picked the note, that was behind the crates and read it-

G,

Shaking down Nellor tripled our weekly take! He has a good eye for saps with full purses. If he wants to keep that eye, he'll send more of them our way.

You were right about using innkeepers for this job. They're natural liars, and they deal with enough travelers to spot the easy targets. Pay them just enough to stain their hands and they'll never squawk to the guards.

We should talk to the boss about expanding operations.

— M

"We were nearly robbed by one of your friends! You liar!" Anakin accused as he handed the note.

"I had no idea that he was involved in this. Let's get this note straight to him and demand the explanation. I just thought that his daughter was in trouble, but it turned out to be more. I bet he sent others to bandits, before we got involved.

"Good, I hope that he does not engage in the criminal activity, or we are seeking the guard to turn him in," Anakin said as he then yawned.

"He is not like you, Findan. You have the blood of a Wolf, that doesn't let you sleep, while this one and star five claw need to rest," Zahara remarked.

"Exactly. I am afraid that the inn is not our sleeping place tonight, but my hidden lair in Karthdar, where I wait out my rut, since I am an Alpha."

_"A great place for me to wait out my heat, if it comes, since I am Omega and I ran out of my suppressants, as I took the last pill three weeks ago. Oh, I should have bought another pack, before coming here," Anakin thought as they returned to the inn._

"Nellor," Findan snarled.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you saving my daughter?" Nellor asked.

"You set us up to be robbed," Findan said as he pointed finger at the Bosmer.

"Wait! You don't understand. They made me do it. I mean, yes, they gave me a cut of their takings, but what choice did I have? They threatened to rob me of everything I own!" Nellor explained.

"We are taking you to the authorities," Anakin said.

"Anything you say! Of course, I never spent a single coin the bandits gave me. I couldn't stand to. I'd happily give it all to you, if you'd let this go. Please?" Nellor asked.

"We'll think about it. Let's go," Anakin said as they exited the inn to turn the innkeeper to the guards.

Padme was stirring, as she was having a nightmare-

_She ran outside of her ship, as she found out from Obi-Wan that Anakin slaughtered younglings in the Jedi Temple before her journey. So, she traveled on her Naboo Skiff and Anakin's starfighter was already there.  
_

_"Padme, I saw your ship . . ." he said as he embraced his wife._  
  
" _Oh, Anakin!"_  
  
" _It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?"_  
  
 _"_ _I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."_  
  
 _"_ _What things?_ _" Anakin asked, suspecting that Padme must have heard about them from his former Master._  
  
 _"_ _He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings," Padme replied as she began to sob._  
  
 _"_ _Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."_  
  
 _"_ _He cares about us."_  
  
 _"_ _Us??!" Anakin asked with astonishment in his voice._  
  
" _He knows . . . He wants to help you."_

_"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you? He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough."_  
  
" _Anakin, all I want is your love," Padme said._  
  
" _Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that."_  
  
" _At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this," Padme sobbed._  
  
 _"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you."_

_"Come away with me. Help me fix what's been broken. Leave everything else behind while we still can," Padme pleaded._

_"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be," Vader spoke._

_"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed," Dream Padme spoke. The real Padme was terrified at her husband's words and realized that he slipped to the Dark Side at this point.  
  
"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."  
  
"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow!"  
  
"Because of Obi-Wan?" Vader asked.  
  
Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!" Padme pleaded with tears in her eyes._

_"Liar!" Vader yelled._

_Padme turned around and saw Obi-Wan_ _standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser. She had no idea that he stowed away on her ship, but it was Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was capable of pulling off stunts of his own, the real Padme realized.  
_

_"No!" the dream Padme shouted._  
  
" _You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Vader shouted._  
  
" _NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." she stammered as_ _Vader reached out with his hand. Padme grabbed her throat as she started to choke._

_"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted._

_"What have you and she been up too?!" Vader demanded._

_"Let her go!" Obi-Wan spoke again, as Vader used the Force to toss her into nearby wall. "You will not take her from me!" he shouted._

Padme woke up in a cold tears, as she sobbed. Anakin was so close to falling and now she saw him turning on the people that he once cared for, Obi-Wan, herself, The Jedi Order, Republic and the whole Galaxy, as he was manipulated into a monster by the Chancellor that she once trusted, because of his wish to save her from death. He failed to save his mother, and he couldn't lose Padme either.

Anakin was now gone from Palpatine's clutches and he was safe, wherever he was.

C-3PO made her a calming tea and she was able to fall asleep. She would have to tell of what she saw to Obi-Wan to determine, if this was a warning of what could have been, had Anakin stayed.

On Nirn, Gray Fang and Zahana raced to Karthdar, as they had to find a new place to have a rest.

Nellor was turned over to guards, who confirmed Anakin's suspicions on the foul play and Findan replaced his gloves, along with getting some gold as the reward. It turned out that Nellor sent travelers to their doom, before Findan and Anakin's investigation.

Anakin was once again on Zahana's back, as he was sleeping. He didn't mind her running, as she followed Gray Fang, but she was tired as well, so she was slowing down.

"I know. We should reach Karthdar soon enough," Findan said, as he turned left, since it was the fork path, where if you turned right, it was the path to Elden Root. Findan decided that visiting his home village would a good idea. Anakin, who had to awake because of Zahana slowing down, didn't understand as of why couldn't they just set up the camp, instead of going to the village, as he was tired themselves.

As they approached the village, a Bosmer approached them and spoke: "Oh, thank Y'ffre, you're home, Findan! I wasn't sure I would find anyone out here. My village needs help. The forest has turned against us!"

"Alandis, what's going on?" Findan asked.

"I don't know how else to describe it. Spriggans and senche just started tearing through our village in numbers! We've had to take refuge in the sacred cave, where we hold our religious ceremonies," the Bosmer replied.

"What we can do to aid you?" Anakin said.

"Treethane Rolon sent me to look for outside help. I don't know what he intends. He said something about a horrible crime — I think he thinks the forest is trying to exact justice for something. He's in the sacred cave with the others," she replied.

"We'll speak with him," Findan agreed as they walked into the village.

As they entered it, Spriggans and Senche Tigers were all over the place. Spriggans were tree spirits vaguely resembling the mortal women and Anakin felt their connection to the forest.

"I sense their rage, they are angry," Anakin remarked as they avoided the creatures, as they couldn't make the matters worse for Findan's fellow Bosmer.

"And we'll find out why," Findan replied.

As they approached the cave, they noticed other Bosmer, who were glad to see their fellow one. They waved to him as he waved in the return.

They entered the cave and rushed to find the Treethane Rolon. Anakin noticed the dead plant next to him, as the former Jedi knelt next to it and surveyed it.

"It's cut from its stem. But what is that and how it could cause nature to retaliate in such a manner, that they are hiding in the cave?" Anakin asked.

"It's Sanguine Alendil. Someone violated the Green Pact to enrage the forest like this by cutting the flower," Findan replied.

"And no wonder that your home village came under attack," Anakin said.

"Findan, who is this with you?" Treethane Rolon asked.

"Treethane, you know Zahana, the Khajiit. You often saw me come back with her, before the Alliance War," Findan replied.

"No, I am talking about the human, that is with you. I never had seen clothing or the weapon that he has like that before," Rolon said.

"Oh, you were talking about me? Alright, I'll introduce myself, I am Anakin Skywalker and we saw that there's trouble going on here," Anakin responded.

"Introductions finished? Let's get to the investigation of the breaking of our sacred Pact," Findan said.

"As you say, my friend. There are three suspects whose behavior has been called into question. Aranak the Khajiit merchant, Spinner Eranas, and his wife Gathiel. I suggest talking to my people to find possible witness testimony before venturing into the town," Rolon explained.

"Something tells me that we are going to do a detective work. Nice thing for a change, after dealing with a buffoon and a liar," Anakin remarked as they went to speak to people, before going outside.

Obi-Wan was not sleeping either that night, as he was tossing and turning in his bed.

_He saw himself on a landing platform on Mustafar, where Ana...no, Vader, Force-Choked Padme and tossed her into the wall with the Force._

_"You will not take her from me!" Vader shouted as he took off his cloak._

_"You did that yourself! You've let the Dark Lord twist your point of view until you've become the **very thing** you swore to destroy!" Obi-Wan lectured his fallen former Padawan.  
_

_"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi! I do not fear the Dark Side as you do! I brought peace and security to **my** new Empire!" Vader spoke.  
_

_"Your new Empire! My alligence is to the Republic, Anakin..." Obi-Wan said, as he prepared for the battle._

_"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!" Vader exclaimed as the lightsabers ignited and they engaged into the duel._

_Real Obi-Wan watched his dream self and Vader duel inside the chamber, where bodies of Separatists laid, as Vader did kill them, on the platforms, escaping the lava by climbing and then duelling on the droids, until they reached the hill, where dream Obi-Wan stood._

_"It's over Anakin. I have the high ground," dream Obi-Wan taunted.  
_

_Vader retaliated with: "You underestimate the power of the Dark Side."_

_"Don't try it," dream Obi-Wan warned.  
_

_Vader in anger leapt off of the platform to kill Obi-Wan, but his former Master reacted faster. He sliced off all of Anakin's remaining flesh limbs as his former fell onto the ground slided down to near lava river._

_"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted._

_"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi-Wan began as he picked up Anakin's lightsaber. "You were my brother, Anakin. I love you, but I won't help you."_

_Anakin then screamed "I hate you!" as his clothes caught fire from the lava river nearby. Obi-Wan walked away as Anakin was left to die by his former Master, while real Obi-Wan watched his former Padawan burn to death._

After the detective work and finding evidence, Anakin and Findan sat down on the floor in Findan's lair, as they had to decide, who was to be accused for breaking the Pact. The lair had been decorated with leather pelts and the Bosmeri furniture. Also, there were books on Alphas and Omegas along with the Force, which meant that the Bosmer had some knowledge.

"So, we have evidence against Aranak, as Naeldil spoke of how she saw him going into the cave, found the invoice, stating about the order and the charred rock. Evidence against Gathiel are that she is scheming one and that the pact was broken the day she recovered, a diary and the astrology symbol. And for the Spinner, Orchelos said that it was the Spinner's alchemy that trouble began, we got a broken sigil and the cut flower. But, here is the problem," Anakin said.

"What is the problem? The fact that evidence points at three of them as the guilty?" Findan asked.

"The thing is that we have a mortal dilemma here. As much as I suspect that Gathiel is guilty, she did this as she didn't want to die. But at the same time, I don't want to condemn Aranak, as it is your people who are bound by the pact and not his. Same goes with Eranas, as he was tricked by Gathiel," Anakin replied.

"You're right. A dilemma indeed," Findan admitted.

_"Anakin, can you hear me?" a voice spoke._

"By the Green, who is that?" Findan asked.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

_"It is me, Qui-Gon Jinn. I see that you are trying to resolve a situation, concerning the Green Pact in Findan's hometown," Qui-Gon said._

"Exactly. We have a mortal dillmna and we can't decide who is guilty of breaking the Pact," Anakin explained.

_"I heard your troubled thoughts through the Force itself and I am here to give my personal thoughts. No one is guilty, but they do have skeletons in their wardrobe. Gathiel was healed by the Force, when it heard the prayers of many and answered them._

_"Sadly, the forest asks that you condemn someone to death. And that person is a madman, who just fled. I'll stay to provide my evidence against him," Qui-Gon said_

"This one has caught the madman, so he is coming with us," Zahana said as she was carrying the Bosmer on her back. She looked very tired and others looked forward to rest.

They exited the lair and they ran to the cavern, where the others were waiting for them.

"We believe that Neronnir is guilty. He orchestrated everything to blame the others. He is a madman, after all. Also, we have the evidence that the Force heard Gathiel's prayers, when the Pact was broken, which counters all the evidence of her breaking the Pact. Eranas was tricked, but the Force stopped the foul schemes. Aranak is not bound, so he is innocent," Anakin spoke.

_"His journal is in the chamber, where the suspects wait for the verdict. I am here to help them to resolve the situation and help your people in this settlement," Qui-Gon spoke as he appeared next to the trio._

"So we have the journal and the witness to accuse Neronnir of ochestrating the events, which led to the breaking of the Pact. Now, where is he?" Rolon asked.

"On this one's back," Zahana replied.

"I find Neronnir guilty as charged. Advocate, we have asked much of you on this terrible affair, but I must rely upon you for one final sacred task. Please escort the prisoner to the judgment chamber below," Rolon spoke.

"So we have true culprit and three others are not going to die. So have them released," Anakin said as he motioned for Zahara to carry Nerronir to the Chamber. Then, he went after the Khajiit himself.

The Spriggan Spirits watched as the Khajiit carried the guilty one and then threw him to a nearby plant.

"You've been tricked! I tell you, you've been decieved!" Nerronir protested.

"Yeah, by you," Anakin replied as the tree spoke "Blood for blood," and killed the Bosmer.

"It is done," the spirits spoke as they exited the chamber. Qui-Gon was smiling as he saw that the justice was done and he then vanished.

Rolon was standing next to the restored Sanguine Alendil. He was relieved as he spoke: "You have done what we could not—you have restored us to the Green Pact. All is right, even if all is not yet well. Thank you. We can't believe that Nerronir could have done this. He was a mad one, but stoop this low to frame others? We are grateful that you uncovered the truth. Findan, you and your friends are always welcome here."

"Thank you. We will rest in my lair, before we'll go further," Findan replied.

"Of course, good night. You deserve the rest, as you are worn out," Rolon said as the trio exited the cave.

The trio entered Findan's cave, which was his lair and prepared for good long day of rest, as Anakin just collapsed onto the bed that Findan prepared, Zahana fell asleep on the carpet and Findan had his own bedroll.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Anakin asked as Findan prepared a soup for his human friend.

"I am a Wolf and sleep is a rare thing. If I do rest, it is on the ground, so I can be on the lookout. Besides, you need rest yourself and I will manage," Findan replied, as Anakin ate the soup on the table next to his bed.

After he finished, Findan washed the bowl and fell asleep on a bedroll.

"Good night, my friend," he muttered as he then thought: _"Why am I having a crush on such a handsome man already? We just met."_

Anakin meanwhile thought: _"Am I having a crush on my Bosmer companion. We just met and I am still recovering from the breakup."_

Qui-Gon watched from the stars as he thought: _"Your bond is what will save you both from the lifetime of loneliness and grief. You'll see when the time comes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a long chapter.
> 
> I did roleplay Findan as a Green Pact Bosmer in ESO, until I beat the Pact Advocate quest with him (I sadly kill Gathiel and that quest has no right decision, so it's up to the player to decide who is guilty of breaking the Pact). So I changed it to have Neronnir the madman to be behind the breaking the Green Pact, what AU is even for then? And for the roleplay reasons, Karthdar is Findan's hometown, which he leaves at the end of course. 
> 
> Now, that chapter is a minor step of him leaving that culture, as he is learning from Anakin about the Galaxy beyond Nirn.
> 
> Also, updated previous chapters to introduce Zahana, my Senche-raht OC, who is Anakin's friend and war mount.
> 
> Since Anakin's Omega and Padme cannot get pregnant by him, the nightmare dialogue is slightly altered. Also, I am using the comic dialogue and the not the film's.


	5. A bit of gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screenshots of my Bosmer Vestige, Findan Willowind, in both Mer and Werewolf forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class-Warden (Was introduced with Morrowind Expansion)  
> Alliance-Ebonheart Pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out within a week or two, as I will be updating other stories and playing ESO to get ready for Greymoor's launch. It will be uploaded before 18th of May, which is the launch date of Greymoor for PC/Mac.
> 
> Also, Findan wears different armor, as he scavenged the new one, while on the way to Auridon, in which the next chapter's storyline will take place.
> 
> Screenshot was found online on Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages, but the black werewolf is what Findan's beast form is in the game.


	6. Harsh Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Findan learns that not all he believed about the Dominion is true, Anakin sees the truth about his path before his departure as he remembers something that was meant to be forgotten, while Padme and Obi-Wan realize what the catastrophe that would occur if Anakin stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind support with the lovely comments. I appreciate them.
> 
> The title of the chapter is also the Elder Scrolls Online quest with the same name.

**Race to Auridon!**

**Anakin Skywalker meets Findan Willowind and Zahana, who are on their way to Auridon, as the Bosmer Warden received the letter that his people and the Khajiit are abused by the Thalmor!**

**After the long night of the adventure, our heroes rest in the village of Karthdar in Findan's secret lair, where he is able to hide his secret from his people, as the Green Pact doesn't allow the Bosmer to shapeshift!**

**While the heroes rest, things in the galaxy are to take a grim turn, as Senator Amidala and former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi lead the fight against Palpatine, who is now suspected of being a Sith Lord...**

In the morning, Padme had to grab herself a cup of tea, as she reflected on the nightmare that she saw.

Anakin was turn his back on everything that he once cared for and turn into a monster, that would care nothing but power. Not even her love was going to save him, as he would be too far gone. She had no idea of what she would even do, as her heart would be broken.

Then, she saw Obi-Wan, who looked shaken as well. He looked like that he barely slept.

"I sense that you had the nightmare about Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"It's horrible. I saw him turn Dark and he Force-Choked me! Palpatine nearly turned him against everything he once cared for!" Padme replied, as she sobbed.

Obi-Wan was horrified, as he then said: "I actually had the same nightmare, but this time, I saw myself battling Anakin and defeating him on the lava shore. Then, I leave him there to die, as I walk away to get you to safety."

Padme listened further, as Obi-Wan continued: "I also had the nightmare of finding out that Anakin killed the younglings, when I and Master Yoda found the security recordings in the devastated by the attack Jedi Temple. I can't believe that we allowed a Sith Lord near Anakin this entire time. It is a disgrace that a Sith Lord was near Anakin, who used the rift between Anakin and the Council to his own advantage and nearly turned Anakin against us."

"I agree. I warned them years ago that he should have been trained on Naboo, where he would have me, you and his mother. Instead, they denied it and said that the Chosen One no longer needed his family. Like that would work. As the result, his mother's dead and he nearly turned to the Dark Side," Padme said.

"Also, Anakin has been angry at the Council because of what happened to Ahsoka. If it was another reason why he left, then I wouldn't blame him," Obi-Wan spoke.

"Do you have clues of where he could have went?" Padme asked.

"I studied the hologram, but of course, it didn't show the surroundings. Which is problematic, as I worry for Anakin's wellbeing and safety. I do sense that he isn't alone and is resting, as he is very worn out. I bet that he had a long journey right now and has to rest.

"I hope that wherever he is, he is safe and sound. May the Force be with us all," Obi-Wan said, before they returned to their duties.

The whole day of the rest paid off, as they decided to rest for an entire day and awake the morning after they had finished resting.

Findan served his companions some cooked meat and rothmeth brew. Zahana didn't mind the brew and meat, while Anakin had to get the cup of water, as he hated the brew and had to spew it out into bowl.

"Get me some water to drink in a bottle, as I am not drinking that brew anymore," Anakin said as he washed his mouth with the water.

"Sorry. I'll get you something from the merchant as soon as we depart to the Wayshrine, so we can travel to Skywatch," Findan replied as he then began to pack his bag.

"Wayshire to Skywatch? Why not the ship from Haven?" Anakin asked.

"It has been overrun by the pirates and I cannot waste anymore time. My friends are in danger as well. I did say that my friends at that Academy are abused in the form of beatings and being sent to the Cave, if they disobeyed. What I didn't mention that they are forced to forsake their people's cultures! It is terrible and I have to check up on them, before using the Wayshrine to travel to Deshaan. I will show you the lands in Morrowind and Skyrim, as Gray Fang knows which way to go."

"And that white pup next to him?"

"That's the orphaned wolf that I found. I am able to bond with nature and he helps me alongside Zahana and Gray Fang," Findan replied.

"That's good. If you are said the true things about your friends being in trouble, maybe this Dominion is bad. We have to investigate first, then make the decision for ourselves," Anakin said as he checked his bag for his supplies. He looked very saddened about something.

"Something's wrong?" Findan asked.

"My mind is bit cleared and I've been regretting about my path," Anakin said.

"From Dark Side? Regrets?" Findan asked again.

"I cannot comprehend yet. I'll need to rest and then I can explain. My life has been a mess, before I departed," Anakin replied.

"I understand, as I'll give you time to reflect and then talk. I am patient and will help anyone, who truly needs it. You are my friend and I am not going to ditch you," Findan said as he then checked around his lair. "We are not going to return in a long time, so, say farewell to our home," he added as he then exited the lair.

"I'll miss it, as it is cozy. I'll find a different home to live in this world at some point. I am coming!" Anakin shouted as he then ran outside to climb onto Zahana and travel to nearby Wayshrine to get to Auridon.

Obi-Wan was very troubled by that nightmare, as he never imaged Anakin could fall to the Dark Side, and it was thanks to Palpatine, who pretended to be a good man.

Anakin then would turn on everything that he once cared for and would declare Jedi as evil people, Force-Choke Padme and become a monster, one of the Sith Lords. The Galaxy would be ruled by Palpatine and Anakin would be his enforcer, but, he would not be hated, but loved by people, as Jedi would be declared criminals and warmongers.

This was a nightmare indeed and Obi-Wan was glad that Anakin was far away from Palpatine's influence. Maybe it was for the best.

Ahsoka heard what happened and contacted Obi-Wan as soon as she could and he confirmed that Anakin indeed ran away.

_"Oh, Skyguy. Master Kenobi, do you know where he could have gone off to?" Ahsoka asked._

"Ahsoka, I have no clue on his whereabouts. And if I had, would I bother him, while he recovers. He needs a break from the stress and me barging into his new life will not help at all," Obi-Wan replied.

_"I am sure that he would be glad to see me. But I'm alright. I'm staying with Lux Bonteri on Onderon and have just heard the news. That scum, Clovis. I am glad that at least, he will be rotting in jail," Ahsoka spoke.  
_

"Good idea. Let him heal and when the time is right, go and visit him. I am certain that Anakin needs time on his own. May the Force be with him," Obi-Wan said.

_"You too, Master Kenobi," she replied, as the call disconnected._

Now Obi-Wan indeed wished that he acted upon feelings and was with Satine. Now, she was dead and he left the Order that he was once loyal to, because of his former Padawan being treated like garbage and nearly leading to his fall to the Dark Side.

At this point, Obi-Wan now wished that he knew, where Anakin was, as he missed his friend and wanted to apologize to Anakin. So, he would meditate, until he would learn of Anakin's whereabouts.

After taking the wayshire to Auridon, Findan and others arrived at the city of Skywatch. Anakin saw a lot of High Elves, who were celebrating something.

"Their Queen is coming, but I am not interested. Her Dominion can go to Oblivion, for all I care," FIndan muttered to himself, but Anakin overheard it.

"So, you are traitor, technically," Anakin whispered into Findan's ear, because they were near people at the gates of Skywatch.

"I do not care. Listen, all this preaching of union is falling apart, because of my kin being abused by the Altmer. Plus, independence is what people of Tamriel need, in my opinion, so this is why I support Ebonheart Pact," Findan said as they were far away from anyone to hear that.

"Well, Separatists think of the same thing, but they are terrorists. Hopefully, Ebonheart Pact isn't," Anakin replied.

"There is the Enemy Mine situation among their ranks, but they put it aside for the cause. Ebonheart Pact consists of Dunmer or Dark Elves of Morrowind, Argonians, the Lizard Folk of Black Marsh and Nords, the humans of Skyrim. The capital is Mournhold and the leader is Jorunn the Skald-King," Findan explained.

Anakin wished that he had a datapad to write the info down, but he used the Force to memorize the information about the Ebonheart Pact.

"So, does Gray Fang know where is he going?" he then asked.

"Yes, he does. Zahana will follow him, as we are on our way there. Let's go, Gray Fang!" Findan responded as his wolf spinted along with Zahana.

"Whoa, whoa! That will be one bumpy ride!" Anakin exclaimed as he held on.

"Do not worry, star five claw, you will be fine!" Zahana chuckled as she followed Gray Fang.

It took them less an hour to arrive at the the College, where they saw a Khajiit and a Bosmer near a stand and a wagon. There was food on the stand, and the wagon had yellow color.

"I have to go. If I am late again, Malangwe threatened to throw me into the Cave. I'll talk to you later, Baham," the Khajiit spoke, as she then ran off.

"Pardon?" Anakin spoke.

"Nothing's worth this nonsense. Stuff the Thalmor! And the Dominion! And..." Baham spoke before Findan jumped into the conversation.

"Baham, it's me, Findan! I got your letter and I came as soon as I could. But I am not alone," he said.

"Findan! Thank the Green you're here! We missed you, so much," she replied as she hugged her fellow Bosmer.

"Hate to break up your reunion, but who should we speak to in this 'school'? I have heard from Findan about the abuse and I want to investigate," Anakin spoke.

"Go talk with Tanion. Ask that smug son of a bitch what this place is really like. At least someone with the will to investigate can get a real look at this hole," Baham replied.

"We will. Anakin, I thank you for willing to help me," Findan said as they then rode across the bridge.

"I sense something dark going on here. Let us get to the bottom of this and then go to Deshaan for a break," Anakin replied.

"Sure, I will get you to the Dwemer ruins as you love the machinery, as I saw with that vessel. Anyway, this first, Deshaan," Findan agreed as they looked around.

Bosmer and Khajiit had to exercise rigorously before their High Elf trainers. Anakin observed some of the outdoor lectures and overheard the clues to Findan's accusations against the Dominion about the brainwashing in forgetting the cultures.

"In my time as the Jedi, I studied a lot and have been in the classrooms. So, why don't we have look at the classrooms first, before we speak to Tanion?" he then asked.

"Good idea. I know where they have them, follow me," Findan replied as they ran inside of the building.

"Repeat the Pledge again, class," they heard a male Altmer said as they walked into the classroom.

"We swear fealty to the Dominion. We renounce the Green Pact," the Bosmer students replied.

"I can't hear you. Louder!" the Altmer demanded.

"We protect the Dominion from her enemies. We give our lives in her defense. And we recognize the Altmer as our betters," the Bosmer class spoke again.

Anakin had the vision:

_Altmer, who were black-golden robes, were overseeing the Bosmer speaking the same pledge. The Khajiit were undergoing through the same thing._

He snapped out as he realized that he had a vision of a possible future, where Altmer indeed enslaved their cousins.

"Is this what you you were talking about?" Anakin then asked.

"Yes, my friend. The Dominion is having my people give up their culture. The same could be for the Khajiit. I know where the class is. This way!" Findan shouted as he ran upstairs.

On their way, they heard one Altmer say: "You will stand there, until I permit you to sit." And was in another classroom, which gave Anakin already a bad impression of the college.

They found the Khajiit Classroom, where a High Elf was standing next to the Khajiit female, that the trio saw talking to Baham. The Khajiit was on the floor, which already gave the impression that there was an abuse going on.

"Tuck in your tail, soldier," the High Elf named Malangwe said.

"This one did as you asked. Please!"

"Talking back? Maybe you need more time in the Cave?" Malangwe asked. She then noticed the trio in front of her and spoke: "Ah, we have company. We will continue this later."

She then departed as Anakin asked: "The Cave?"

"She was talking about Saltspray Cave. It's just north of this campus, towards the beach. According to the letter, the Altmer have been throwing the students into there to correct their behavior. As if beatings weren't enough, the Dominion is now resorting to this to have my people and the Khajiit to be in line! I will not let this go on any further!" Findan responded with a growl in his tone.

"Let's have a chat with the headmaster, before we help the students and get to the bottom of this," Anakin agreed as they ran downstairs.

Qui-Gon watched from the stars as he thought: _"Oh, Findan, you have this all wrong about the Dominion. Very, very wrong."_

On Onderon, Ahsoka and Lux rewatched the holo report about Clovis' arrest, that they archived. The reporter spoke-

_"It has come to our attention that the former Separatist Senator, Rush Clovis, was once again caught being with the Separatists once again, after he rose interest for the loans to the Republic. And this comes after he was voted to control the banks!_

_"Before his departure from the Jedi Order, General Kenobi, aka the Negotiator, led the operation to arrest Clovis, which was successful and Rush Clovis is now awaiting a trial._

_"This reporter is still investigating whatever Clovis' actions had Anakin Skywalker, also known as Hero with No Fear leaving the Order days before. If they had, the Separatists are responsible for the loss of the greatest hero that the Republic ever had."_

"Ahsoka do you think that Clovis had anything to do with your former Master leaving?" Lux asked.

"Master Kenobi did say that Anakin left because of something that transpired between him and Clovis, but it is only Skyguy that knows the answers. Sadly, he is too far away, since he departed to the place, where he doesn't want to be followed," Ahsoka replied.

"Then we run into a dead end. I do hope that he is okay, wherever he is," Lux said.

"Me too. Skyguy is strong and he will make it. I do also sense that he is helping people," Ahsoka said as she imagined Anakin aiding people that needed help.

Back on Nirn, Anakin and Findan battled few teachers and delivered the healing supplies to the students, who had been beaten before the trio arrived. Also, they saw Ilara, the Khajiit in the classroom, being dragged away to the Seaspray Cave. Only Baham was to be seen.

"Bastards! Tall, pale, knife-eared bastards!" she cursed as Findan, Zahana and Anakin ran up to her.

"We saw Ilara being taken away to the cave! Baham, muster the students and get the swords, while I, Findan and Zahana go after Tanion to rescue Ilara," Anakin spoke in his General tone.

"Findan, he knows something about the military. Good thing, as we will need help from him, even he is a human," Baham remarked.

"Were you an officer, or something like that?" Findan asked.

"I was the General in an army, but I left just recently. Let's not talk, but act," Anakin replied as Zahana then said: "This one knows, where the Cave is. This way."

She then ran to the Seaspray cave, which was to the north of the College. Findan had asked Baham to find out anything and deal with the teachers, as the students have been afraid of the cave. Anakin agreed on that.

However, before he and his friends entered the cave, he had another vision-

_Him, but cloaked and hooded, marched onto the Jedi Temple alongside 501st. He held a lightsaber in his hand as they then attacked the Jedi in the Temple. Not even younglings were spared._

Findan transformed into his werewolf form as he sniffed. "I know where they took Ilara. This way, friend!"

Anakin snapped out of the thoughts on his vision, as he ignited his lightsaber.

As they battled two Altmer who had a Bosmer student as a hostage, they heard: "Why did you put her in here? She did nothing wrong?" It was Ilara's voice.

"You don't belong here cat. None of you belong here!" Tanion's voice was heard as Findan tore a heart with his teeth and ate it from one of the Altmer and Anakin pierced another Altmer with a lightsaber.

"I thought I was done for!" the Bosmer exclaimed as she ran out of the Cave.

Findan sniffed again as he then howled to let Ilara know from the below, that he and his friends were coming. The howl echoed throuout the Cave and many spiders and bats had to hide, as a predator was hunting.

The Werewolf then ran on his all fours, while eating any corpses that were nearby. Any spiders or bats that dared to ambush them, were either pierced or mauled by Anakin or Zahana, who stood by their friend's side.

Piromir and Malangwe didn't stay a chance as Anakin leaped over Piromir and pierced Malangwe, while her companion was torn to shreds by an angry wolf. Findan ate the heart, while Anakin used the Force to blast the door open.

Findan charged onto Tanion as Ilara ran away to safety. The angry Werewolf dodged the attacks, before tearing the Altmer apart. He ate the remains as he then transformed back.

"That was some grisly meal," Anakin remarked.

"I was hungry as a wolf. Besides, I needed my form to smell where Ilara was," Findan said as he then used his wolf sense of smell to find Ilara near the exit.

"She just wants to get out of here," Ilara said.

"It's alright. Tanion became my meal and his blood is still on my canine fangs," Findan responded as he licked his teeth with his tongue.

"They were going to kill Ilara. For being what she is. How, how can I be anything other than Khajiit?" Ilara asked.

"Don't worry, it's over. Let's get out of here," Anakin replied as they then left the cave. Baham was waiting for them.

She thanked Findan and his friends by giving them gold, that they would need in the journey ahead of them.

"What did you find out, while we were tearing through the cave with fangs, claws and a lightsaber?" Findan asked.

"That was not the Dominion, that was behind this. It was the Veiled Inheritance. You had your fears wrong, so you can come back!" Baham replied.

"Still, my visions told me that the Dominion will treat us no better than they do. Baham, I may not be on your side of the Conflict, but please, tell Queen Ayrenn that I am very worried about the Dominion and as a member of the other Alliance, I wish to end this brutal Three Banners War, before it causes anymore harm. There are Daedra and now, I was contacted by a hooded figure about the Benefactor in Davon's Watch. I am going there to investigate along with getting Anakin into the Fighters and Mages Guilds, as they need people like him. I am sorry, but I am not returning to the Dominion, unless it corrects itself and realizes that it will never achieve anything," Findan responded as Gray Fang then ran off.

Anakin and Zahana ran after him as Anakin remembered something, that was meant to be forgotten.

His vision on Mortis, the vision, where he was to become a machine, more than a man, murder his own wife, mentor, countless innocents, see Alderaan destroyed and in the end, the Empire of the Sith, ruling over the galaxy for many years with no heroes to save it.

He messed up as a Jedi, as he was going to become a monster, an irredeemable monster. He held onto Zahana, as he wept. He was glad to be away from Palpatine, a scum, that wanted to possess his powers.

Anakin was nothing to him, but a tool for Palpatine, who befriended him, just to groom him into a Sith Lord to turn him against the very things he swore to protect. Anakin was a big fool at this point.

The Chosen One had sworn that when he recovered fully, he would ask for a help to get to Corusant by any means to kill Palpatine, no matter what cost would be. He wanted now revenge against the man, who was his friend, and was to use him as his pawn.

He had sworn his revenge, but first, he had to aid Findan and the people of Nirn. Maybe those Mages could help him to get to Corusant. That was an idea that he would give a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Elder Scrolls Online/Star Wars Crossover called Star Wars-The Nirn Chronicles, which has Anakin take the role of the Vestige. I am also writing a story called the Hulkynd and the Chosen One (Another Star Wars/Elder Scrolls Online crossover), which I will publish alongside this chapter.
> 
> Next update will be after the launch of Greymoor, as it has been delayed to 26th of May for PC. I am not sure if Console version has been delayed too.
> 
> See you next time!


	7. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes into the heat, before Findan leaves to investigate the Benefactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise that I will update after Greymoor's launch, so here I am. But my internet has been a shit, because I cannot update my game without it being very slow with the download speed. I hope that my internet provider fixes this ASAP.

**The Harsh Reality!**

**Anakin Skywalker and Findan Willowind investigate the College, only to find out that the Veiled Inheritance was behind the abuse and not the Aldmeri Dominion!**

**Still not wanting to return, Findan tells Baham of his vision and hopes that she will alert Queen Ayrenn about the vision of her Aldmeri Dominion failing and he departs from Auridon.**

**Now, they rest in Findan's new lair located in Deshaan region of Morrowind as Anakin and Findan prepare to meet up with the Benefactor, who will tell them of what needs to be done to save Tamriel from the mysterious Daedric threat...**

Anakin was enjoying the warm bed in Findan's lair, as he and his friends slept. His arm ached after the long training exercise with the crossbow, as Findan thought that it would be a good idea.

The Chosen One had officially joined both Guilds and provided some books to the Mages' library, which earned him thanks from one of the mages. He also found out that he could gain reputation with slaying Daedra, undead and other werewolves for the Fighters Guild. Its members were aware that Findan was a werewolf, but they knew that he could control his hunger and actually accepted him without any issues.

Anakin was happy that Findan was accepted and he was helping the Ebonheart Pact of being not hostile to each other and stay together. They would help him in the return, as other factions threatened its existence.

The new lair was located in Deshaan, near the city of Mournhold, which was the capital of the Ebonheart Pact. He knew what races consisted of the faction.

Also Anakin saw that he had a bit of pointy ears and his hair whitened a bit. He wondered if he had other blood, but his mother was a human. He didn't have a father, so he hoped to solve the mystery at some point.

But, he had one thing to worry about soon enough.

In the late evening, he awoke with a wet feeling in the back of his sleeping shorts, as he felt the cramps coming. He was going into the heat and the usage of suppressants didn't help matters either. He cried out in pain, as he thrashed in the bed.

Findan was also awake, as he then sniffed the air. "You're an Omega?" he asked as he realized that his friend was going into a heat.

"I am, but I hid it for a decade, because on my homeworld, they are treated badly and I had to use suppressants as a Jedi to hide it. I should have asked you about if there are methods here to suppress the heat here!" he replied, as he cried out in pain again.

Findan ran to his bed, as he then climbed into it to soothe his soon to be mate, as he licked him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Since I am only Alpha arround here, do you mind if I claim you as my mate?" Findan asked.

"At least it's better than on Tatooine. Now please help me, as I am burning!" Anakin cried out in pain.

Findan nodded, as he and Anakin dived underneath the covers to do the mating. Zahana had to wait outside, as she knew that their friends needed the privacy, plus, she was checking on her Argonian friend in Mournhold, who would help her fetch supplies for her companions.

On Corusant, Obi-Wan felt the bond blooming, as he had the vision of the same Near-Human licked Anakin, as he was soothing the former Jedi from the pain, as Anakin was clutching his stomach from the pain, before the vision faded.

Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was an Omega, that hid his status for a whole decade, as Omegas were treated very badly on Tatooine and Anakin didn't want the life of submitting to an Alpha. Trouble was that Force Sensitives were rarely Alphas or Omegas, so Anakin was safe.

But his new mate was an Alpha, so there was a high chance that these two were to have pups, if they did mate.

"More Skywalkers, we're screwed," he joked to himself. At least they would grow up away from the people, who hated their mother.

He still had no idea, where Anakin was, especially with him now mating to his newly found Alpha, who would take care of him for certain, unlike the Jedi Order, who abandoned their Chosen One to be brainwashed and groomed by the Sith Lord.

The newly marked mates were resting in their bed, as Findan licked Anakin. He acted like a wolf, as he was one within. When he was undressing Anakin under the covers, he saw the metallic arm and asked: "Where did you get that?"

"I lost the flesh one in a duel against the Sith named Count Dooku and I got the prosthetic. I am surprised that you're not afraid by it," Anakin remarked.

"I am not. I will accept my mate, even if he has a metallic arm. I bet that you would be interested in the Dwemer technology, as they were advanced race of Tamriel, before they vanished in the First Era," Findan replied as he licked the spot, where the scar was.

Now, Anakin was relaxing from the pain of the heat, as his body had shifted to be able to bear the pups.

"I asked someone, who has knowledge on the Omegas to look after you, while I am gone to investigate the Benefactor in Davon's Watch," Findan said as he left the bed. He wore robes and was going to change to leather armor, before his journey to the Davon's Watch.

A Dunmer entered the lair, as she was able to smell the scent, that from Anakin. She had mahogany hair and her eyes were pure red. She wore strange armor and had sword with her along with a shield and a bow. There was a ring on her glove.

"Findan, what you're doing is that you are abandoning your mate. What if you're gone for a long time?" the Dunmeri woman asked.

"I am Anakin Skywalker. What's your name?" he asked.

"I am Tandiri Satlo of House Redoran. Findan asked me to look after you, while the heat wears off, as you're still defenseless. But him ditching when he needs to comfort you, that is too far," she replied as she looked at the Bosmer, who had just finished changing into the leather armor and had his bow with him.

"That is going to be a short investigation, as I will find out and then relay the information, so we can fight this Daedra threat. Anakin will recover by the time of my return, Tandiri. I won't be for long," Findan protested.

"Great, my own mate abandons me shortly after the mating and I am stuck here, while he investigates the Benefactor," Anakin grumbled. He was unhappy that he was being left out from an adventure.

"I will not be for long, I promise," Findan replied, as he kissed his mate and then left the lair.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin said.

Findan rode Gray Fang to Davon's Watch, which took him a whole night, as he had to avoid local predators, husks of the mysterious plague that ravaged Deshaan and lava in Stonefalls.

He stopped by the stables and dismounted. "Go back to my new lair and wait there, I will return as the wolf, when I will find out, what is going on here," he spoke, as Gray Fang ran off.

He went into the house, as he used his wolf scent to find the Benefactor, only to find him bound and gagged.

"Are you alright..." he began, only to be knocked out cold by the people in the robes.

Anakin woke up, as he felt the pain in the bond as he tried to stand up from the bed, but the effects of the heat prevented him from standing up.

"We will go after him, once you recover! I did warn him that it's dangerous. Findan is reckless sometimes," Tandiri said as she shook her head, while she used the Force to soothe the stomach, where the new life was beginning inside.

"Alright. I hope that we don't have to stay long here. Where do you suggest we will go next?" Anakin asked.

"I believe that we will go to Davon's Watch, then we will go to Bleakrock Isle, as I want to show you Skyrim. I have traveled for a few decades, so I know, where to go. Plus, you will need someone to tend to the injuries or the health problems," she replied.

"More company, the better. I do not regret leaving the Order now," Anakin gladly said, as he drank the water from the cup.

"What?" Tandiri asked.

"Ask me later or Zahana, if you wish to know that I am a former Jedi," Anakin replied, as he returned to sleep, before they would go to the Bleakrock Isle.

For some reason, Tandiri felt as the young man reminded her of someone, but she brushed off, as she thought that it was just a painful memory, that she needed to leave in the past.

She hoped that she was right and her child survived, despite his father's death all those twenty years ago on the sandy world of Tatooine, when he went there to buy his sister from slavery, but he never returned back home from his journey.

What was worse, their son was with him, who just celebrated his third birthday and he vanished as well. She tried to use the Force to locate them, but failed and she believed that they both died.

But, a spark of hope was within her heart that told her, that her son was still alive and out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last one, before the real action begins, as the next one will start the Main Quest officially in this story, so this is why it's short (Again). I also have Star Wars-The Nirn Chronicles, another Star Wars-Clone Wars/Elder Scrolls Online Crossover.


	8. Soul Shriven in Coldharbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Findan becomes a Vestige and Obi-Wan finally narrows down Anakin's whereabouts.

**Captured!**

**After Marking Anakin Skywalker as his mate, Findan Willowind goes to Davon's Watch to meet up with the Benefactor, only to be captured by the unknown hooded people!**

**After sensing his mate in trouble, Anakin Skywalker and his new friend, Tandiri Satlo, a Dunmer of House Redoran, rush to the city, where their friend had gone off to, before going to the Bleakrock Isle, which is located in Skyrim!**

**Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi continues the meditation to find Anakin's whereabouts...**

Obi-Wan was meditating in his new home. The Senators helped him find a new place to live and he was staying there. He was still angry at the Jedi Council and blamed himself for Satine's death. He hoped that he would find a soulmate of his own, but first, he had to find Anakin.

"Master Qui-Gon?!" he exclaimed as the Force Ghost of his late Master appeared.

_ "I am glad to see you again, my Padawan. I am here to tell you, where Anakin had went off to, as he is about to play a crucial part in a crisis, that will affect other worlds, if it is not stopped." _

"I am glad to see you too, Master Qui-Gon. So, where is Anakin?"

_ "Nirn, the planet, where three Alliances fight over the throne to rule one continent, while a Dark God plans to conquer the world, using his dark machines and magics," Qui-Gon replied. _

"Nirn?! He is there?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

_"Correct. Soon, Anakin will play the part in aiding the Vestige, as Findan Willowind had been sacrificed to Molag Bal by the High Elf Necromancer named Mannimarco and Findan's soul is trapped in Coldharbour, while the remnants will be escaping the prison of that realm."_

_"Follow Anakin to Nirn, as he will need you. The Jedi have failed Anakin, but you have not. The moment he left, the Sith grand plan began to fall apart and it is still today. It will go on, before the Sith are vanquished," Qui-Gon said, before he departed back to the Force._

Obi-Wan decided that he would to Anakin's location and help him and this Vestige named Findan Willowind. So, he packed his things and left a note for Padme and others, which told of Anakin's location and that Obi-Wan would aid the Vestige and find out, what was going on there.

Findan meanwhile awoke in a cell. He remembered being dragged in the chains, before he was killed. Now, he awoke in Coldharbour, Molag Bal's realm.

 _"Would Anakin have the same fate, if he went in my stead?"_ he thought, as he checked. All of his possessions were with him, including his bow, which was good, so he had the way to defend himself. _"No matter, I need to get out of this place and rejoin my friends and mate."_

He ran to the door, only to find it locked. He thought to transform into a werewolf form to bash it open, as he then saw a Nord woman with blond hair, who wielded an axe. "Whoa, there! Are you all right? The name's Lyris."

"And I am Findan, nice to meet you," Findan replied as Lyris smashed the lock on the door of his cell. He then exited to follow her to the dead

"Dead. Must have been the runt of the litter. Keep your weapon ready and stay sharp. This place is full of surprises," Lyris said as Findan ran ahead of her, as if he knew, where to go. Also, he had to protect her and he noticed that she was taller than an average Nord female. _  
_

In the dark tunnel that they ran through, a Dremora Churl was in their way, but Findan shot it with his bow and arrow, before switching to his swords to deal with another one. As they continued their flight, they ran past an Argonian and a group of prisoners, who were barricading a door "Don't stop, now. Keep moving! More guards are on the way!"

Two more Dremora Churls appeared in the chamber ahead, but Findan cut them down both with the fury that filled him. As they approached a door, a ghostly figure appeared: "The Prophet!"

"Greetings, Vestige. Like you, I am a prisoner in this place. You must rescue me. And I, in turn, must rescue you," he spoke, before vanishing.

" _The Prophet! He's a prisoner here, too. It was very dangerous for him to speak to you, even for a moment. He must think you can help me._ "

"So, we are breaking him out of here. But how?" Findan asked.

"These tunnels will eventually take us to the Towers of Eyes. That's where we'll find the Sentinels. They are Magical constructs created by Molag Bal to guide his vision in Coldharbour. The Sentinels are connected. If we destroy one, the others will be blinded. with any luck, that will buy us the time we need to free the Prophet."

"Let's go then. I will not be a slave to a Daedric Prince, as I need to return to Tamriel and warn my friends of what we are facing."

Back on Tamriel, Anakin and Tandiri rode to Davon's Watch, as Anakin relied on the scent that Findan left. They arrived at the house, where the scent trail had ended.

"Cosy place for a meeting," Anakin remarked.

"This one can still smell Findan's Alpha scent here, but the trail ends at this place. Which means, someone used magic to cover the tracks," Zahana said as she looked around.

"Great. I warned him not to go alone. Now, we have no idea, where he could be

"Neither do I, as I can't sense his location either. Why don't we go to Bleakrock Isle and wait there, as I get the feeling that he could follow us to there?" Anakin asked.

"Good idea. I know how to get there," Tandiri replied, as they left the house to go to the Isle to wait for Findan there.

In Coldharbour, Findan and Lyris attempted to liberate the Prophet, by blinding the Sentinel, but the ward blocked them out from the door, which resorted to talk to the Soul Shriven named Cadwell, who led them to the passage, which led them to the cell.

"All right. The good news is, we made it here in one piece and the Prophet looks unharmed. Now the bad news. It's going to be up to you to keep him safe and get him back to Tamriel. I'm not going with you." He followed her to a vast cavern housing a number of spiked rock formations, piles of spent Soul Gems and pools of Azure Plasm. At the center of the room was a large ritual circle, above which the Prophet hanged in a magical force-field.

"What is the plan to liberate him? And why are you not going with us?" Findan asked.

"There's a trick to opening the cell. The only way for a prisoner to leave is for another living soul to take their place. I need to swap places with the Prophet," Lyris replied.

"We have no choice. Do what you must. I and my mate will protect the Prophet, when I get out of here. We will get you out of here, I promise," Findan said, as he and Lyris embraced, more like, Lyris lifted Findan and embraced him, as she was much taller than him.

Once he was back on the ground, Findan shot two Dremora, who were about to attack Lyris. He disabled two Dark Pinions Lyris was then raised off the floor and catapulted towards the center of the chamber. At the same time, the Prophet was ejected from his cell. The two passed through each other mid-way, before the Prophet collapsed on the floor in front of Findan. Lyris was now in the field, as she was trapped.

Freedom! I remember this feeling. It will be fleeting though, if Molag Bal has his way," he exclaimed, before he turned to Findan and spoke again: "Thank the Divines, you are safe! There is that, at least. Lyris sacrificed everything, that we might go free. Her sacrifice must not be in vain." 

"Was there a way to bring her with us?" Findan asked.

"I wish that were possible. But I promise you, once we escape Coldharbour we will find a way to rescue her together, Vestige."

"Hold it, the Vestige? You did call me that before," Findan remarked.

"That is the name I have given you. You are but a trace of your former self. A soulless one. An empty vessel that longs to be filled. It is as the Scrolls foretold, but not exactly as I imagined," the Prophet explained.

"Before we press on, I am curious, why did Lyris call you the Prophet?" Findan asked.

"That is what I have come to be called. My true name is lost—even to me. Years of torment have taken their toll. Quickly now, we must make haste to the Anchor! The Anchors are Daedric machines of the darkest magic. Their chains bind our world and pull it towards Coldharbour. I can use one of these Anchors to return us to Tamriel, but you must lead me to it."

"Let's get out of here then," Findan agreed as they ran to the next chamber.

As they entered the Anchor Mooring, The Prophet exclaimed: "There it is! The Dark Anchor Mooring."

Then, Molag Bal himself appeared from the Anchor Mooring, as he bellowed: "A mortal thinks it can defy me. Futile. Soon your world will be in my chains." 

He then disappeared as the Bone Colossus appeared. "Come, I will protect you!"

The Bone Colossus used the melee attacks, which Findan easily dodged and shot the arrows at the creature. Once it fell, he found the amulet, which he put on.

"A moment, Vestige." 

"Of course," Findan replied.

"The Dark Anchor's portal is high above us. I will prepare a spell to lift us to it. But first you must re-attune yourself to Nirn in order to regain your physical form. To do this, you will need a skyshard."

"I've seen strange shards before I was killed by Mannimarco. Could it be the Skyshard?" Findan asked.

"Yes. "A shard of Aetherial magicka that carries the essence of Nirn. Some link them to Lorkhan, the missing god of creation. If you collect and absorb its power, it should restore your corporeal form. I will summon one of these shards for you to absorb."

He then raised his staff, stood before the mooring and began his summon: "Shard of Aetherius, fall upon us now and anoint us with your blessing."

The Skyshard appeared and Findan quickly collected it, as he absorbed its energy to regain the physical form. He felt relief, thus, he was no longer a Soul Shriven now, but his soul was still trapped in Coldharbour.

Then, The Prophet began a ritual: "Great Akatosh, Dragon God of Time! I require your strength! Let the way be opened! Let these wandering souls return home! Let the will of Molag Bal be denied!"

The ritual was complete and the rift was opened. The Prophet and Findan ran up and it levitated them to the rift, which took them back to Nirn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the chapter at the cliffhanger for a reason. The next few chapters will focus on the Bleakrock Isle storyline.


	9. The Willowind Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan locates Anakin and the team reunites with Findan, who forms his own pack, while Anakin's Half-Elf heritage is revealed.

**The search!**

**Anakin Skywalker and his companions are searching for their missing friend, Findan Willowind, who has gone missing, after he went to seek out the Benefactor in order to find out about the Daedra threat.  
**

**At the same time, Findan escapes from Coldharbour, after being sacrificed by a High Elf named Mannimarco, thus, becoming a Vestige, or the Soulless One!**

**Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi is close of finding Anakin on the planet of Nirn...**

Obi-Wan was piloting his Starfighter as he pondered on his late Master's words. Anakin had fled there a few days ago and was perhaps exploring it either alone or with friends, that he found.

He couldn't believe that he didn't realize that Anakin was there this entire time, even if a few days had passed. Why Master Qui-Gon didn't tell of Anakin's whereabouts once Anakin landed on Nirn?

That didn't matter. What mattered was his words that the world was in grave danger and Anakin's potential mate being a Vestige, a figure, who was now the Soulless One. Obi-Wan was not sure about a person being alive, while not having their soul. That was literally impossible.

Unless they came back to life through some unique means. That was not important question, as he had to reunite with Anakin and meet his friends, if he had any during his journey so far.

He was able to find Nirn and landed on the snow covered island, as he looked around. There was a wildlife such as wolves, which meant that the island could be inhabited by people, but he could not see the settlement, not yet.

He had to be on lookout, as he sensed danger nearby. But, he saw a familiar person approaching him in the distance. It was...

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he ran up to Anakin, who was standing near one near-human and a massive feline creature. The near human woman had ash gray skin and crimson eyes. Her hair was mahogany.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted back as he ran to his former Master and embraced him.

"It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan. I didn't think that you would leave for me," Anakin said.

"I left after the Council refused to believe that the Chancellor is a Sith Lord. They said that they needed evidence and I told them, screw it and left. Master Qui-Gon guided me here and I am here to join you on your journey. I also know of the Vestige situation.

"We'll have to find Findan first, then get that story confirmed, but I have bad feeling about all of this," Anakin replied as they began walking to the shore to scout the area. "Obi-Wan, these are my friends, Zahana, a Senche-raht or a Khajiit. She allows me to ride on her back, but I plan to get my own riding companion," Anakin said as Zahana nodded.

"Nice to meet you, five-claw," she said as she held her paw out for Obi-Wan to shake.

"And I am Tandiri Satlo, of House Redoran and a Dunmer warrior. It is a honor to meet up with a Jedi, who saw the corruption of the Order and left. The House Redoran would welcome you in our ranks, if you choose to join," Tandiri said as she shook her hand with Obi-Wan's.

"I will consider this offer, Milady. It is also nice to meet you," Obi-Wan replied as he realized that he was to become friends with the party. There was only a leader missing and Anakin took over for the time being.

"I know a spot where we can set up a camp, while we search for Findan, a Bosmer or a Wood Elf. Tandiri's are Dunmer or Dark Elf. There is also the Altmer, or High Elves and Orcs, the Orsimer. These are common Elven species, but according to Findan, there are extinct ones as well, such as Falmer, Ayleid and Dwemer. There are also human races, such as Nord, Breton, Imperian and the Redguard. Lastly, there are beast races, Khajiit and Argonians. We had the talk about the races, when we stopped at the inn in Reaper's March region of Elsweyr.

"This also includes Chimer, my people's ancestors. I am glad that Findan taught you about the races, so you might get familiar with them. I see your potential as a member of House of Redoran," Tandiri remarked as she looked at Anakin.

"I might consider joining, Tandiri. Let's find Findan, before we go to Morrowind," Anakin agreed.

They began walking to the shore to scout, as a gasp was heard, as they saw that Anakin ran to body on the shore. It was face down and it looked very familiar. A small scent was caught by Anakin's nostrils and he glowed with happiness and worry.

"Findan!" Anakin exclaimed as he rushed to the body of his friend. He checked the pulse. "He's still alive, Master, but I sense that something is wrong."

"Let's get him to your camp and help him awaken from his current state. He isn't wet from the sea water," Tandiri said as she checked him. He was still alive, but unconscious. Anakin picked him up and carried him to the spot, where the camp was made. It was outside of Bleakrock village, which had the life bustling, but in danger from the Daggers, who were sailing and about to attack.

Findan stirred awake and found himself in the embrace of his mate, who looked very worried. He also saw his friends and a strange man, who wore the same clothing as Anakin, but it was white-brown and not dark.

"Anakin, my mate," he said gently, as he licked Anakin into the cheek.

"I've seen you in my visions and you are Anakin's mate, am I correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. We have been Mates for a short amount of time, before Findan vanished, when he went to seek out the Benefactor. I do get the feeling that it ended badly," Anakin remarked.

"About that..." Findan replied as he sat up near his wolves, who were glad to see him too. Obi-Wan had a feeling that Findan had a kinship with these noble creatures, as they were on the guard and protecting the camp.

He finished recounting his adventure and how he discovered that Nirn was in grave danger from Molag Bal along with the escape.

"Guess I arrived in time for not only to live in the exile, but to begin helping to save the world," Anakin remarked.

"We had only started. We need to find the Prophet and rescue Lyris from Molag Bal. I cannot let her sacrifice be in vain," Findan replied.

"Lyris?" Anakin asked.

"She is a Nord, who helped me escape from Coldharbour. She had to remain behind to let me and the Prophet leave the dreadful place. I will have to return there to fight Molag Bal and his ally, the High Elf named Mannimarco. He is the one who killed me," Findan replied as he took out an urn to check it.

It had a bow, that Findan would use until he would replace it with another. He then saw the orb with heavy armor piece in it, but shattered it, as he didn't need it.

There were few soulgems, which Findan put away, as he would find the way to recharge his bow, as it was a magical one.

Anakin stood up to stretch after a meal and felt shifting within, as he saw his skin graying before his very eyes. He also touched his ears, which were pointy and then, he transformed. He ran to the shore to see that he transformed into a Half-Dunmer, as his eyes were violet, which were result of both Human and Dark Elven blood in his veins. He still resembled his human self, but his skin turned ash gray and his eyes were violet. His hair was also both black and brunette.

"Ani, it is you," Tandiri said as she came close to him. She smiled as she embraced him warmly.

"Mom," Anakin whispered as he embraced her in the return. He felt the bond reawakening between him and his biological mother, who stood in front of him.

"Your father was a Human Jedi Padawan, who ran away, after killing his own Master. Your father's name was Samuel Skywalker and I met him, when his ship crashed in Stonefalls. It's in Morrowind and I will take you to the site, while we are on our way to Deshaan.

"Your full name is Anakin Arnayth Skywalker. The first name was suggested by your late father and I also added my father's name to honor our lineage. You were born into the House of Redoran, a House of Warriors. I have with me a book on the code of our House. Trust me, it's not like the corrupt Jedi Order, which your father detested," Tandiri said as she gave Anakin the book called The True Noble's Code, after they broke from the embrace.

"I'll read it and I will consider becoming a full member of our House," Anakin said as he placed the book in his bag.

"You are one by birth, as I am a member of House Redoran by blood as well. Our family has been part of House Redoran ever since the foundation of the Tribunal," Tandriri said. When she saw Anakin's confusion about the latter part, she responded with: "The Tribunal is the faith of the Dunmer. Three living gods, Almalexia, Sotha Sil and Vivec. I will take you to Mournhold's Tribunal Temple, as Almalexia is there.

"So much to learn. I guess I will need time to digest and I will do everything in my duties to our Noble House and family," Anakin said.

"Agreed. I would love to learn about this world as well," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Before we go into the town, I will show you my Werewolf form. As a Pack Leader, I also believe that my Werewolf form changed. Are you ready?" Findan asked.

Others nodded and he transformed into a white werewolf with blue eyes as he looked at his pack.

"He has the Lycanthropy, which allows the one afflicted to transform into a Werewolf and it passed from his mother and her family. I learned it, when he saved me from feral Werewolves, while we were retrieving relics that went missing. I didn't mind that," Anakin explained.

Findan howled to signal that a time for his pack to be formed, as he transformed back into his Elf form. "It is time for a Willowind pack to be formed, as we are a team. There is a mark of a pack leader wolf. Place your hands and I will mark you as members of my pack," Findan said.

His companions placed their hands (In Zahana's case, a paw) on the mark one at the time. Findan marked them as his fellow pack members. "It is done. You are my fellow pack members and we have to look after and protect each other. I and Anakin, who is another pack leader, as he is my mate, will decide if other should join the pack and they have to proof that they are trustworthy.

"That's a deal. We have a pack, that is a team to me," Obi-Wan said as he smiled and they went to the campsite.

At the campsite, everyone was having a meal, while Anakin was reading the The True Noble's Code, as he wanted to know, what it took for him to be the member of House Redoran.

He was interested in joining, or re-joining House Redoran and change his attire to an armor, since he was no longer a Jedi. He had no plans of training anyone, unless a Redoran youngling needed a Master and he felt it that he might find one. He missed Ahsoka and he hoped that she was okay.

So, he was drinking a water in a pouch and Tandiri knew that he was pregnant, since he mated with Findan and any harm would cause death to the pup or pups at this stage, since he was nearly a week into his pregnancy. She drank a bit of Shein to celebrate her son's return. She missed her husband very badly. "You would be happy to see Ani again, Sam. May the Three keep you peaceful in afterlife," she said as she held the amulet.

It read-

_The honorable warriors of the Great House Redoran are the hereditary defenders of the Morrowind. To be a noble of House Redoran is more than being a great warrior. One must follow the triune virtues of duty, gravity, and piety._

_A Redoran's duty is first to the Tribunal Temple, second to the Great House Redoran, and third to one's family and clan. In the Battle of Red Mountain, warriors of House Redoran died bravely for their duty to the Tribunal. By defending House Redoran from the schemes of Telvanni wizards and the lies of untrustworthy Hlaalu, the true noble shows duty to House Redoran. Following the Temple's guidelines of mercy and generosity show duty to one's family and clan._

_A Redoran noble must know the virtue of gravity. It is not the Redoran way to laugh at serious matters, for it shows disrespect. It is not the Redoran way to spread rumors, for they fester and breed dissension._

_A Redoran must show piety to the Aedra and Daedra, our creators and ancestors. For without the divine, we would not have the chance to serve. And without divine law, we would not know right from wrong. And without giving thanks for these things, we would forget our place and our purpose. The Force is also our creator, as a Redoran inherits the ability of using her gifts. There is no Light, or Dark. Just the Force.  
_

_A Noble also must teach the young one in his family to embrace and wield the gift of the Force, when the power shows itself in the young one. A Noble cannot train a young one of another family, unless aiding a fellow Noble in teaching. A Noble is not to be forced to train a student against his will and a such student must not be accepted by a Noble, no matter what circumstances are.  
_

_Great House Redoran praises all the skills of war. Not because we believe war is good or honorable in its own right, but because this knowledge is necessary to perform one's duty. House Redoran's warriors fight with a long blade and a shield or with a spear. A noble of House Redoran must also learn to use a bow and must be athletic enough for the long marches to battle. A Redoran wears heavy or medium armor depending on rank and strategy. A noble of House Redoran is expected to know how to repair and maintain his own armor._

_Those who are born to House Redoran have been taught their skill and virtues by kin and clan. Those who seek to enter House Redoran as retainers must satisfy an examiner in the Redoran Council Hall that their skills are suitable for service to House Redoran._

_Whether born to the blood of House Redoran, or adopted into service of House Redoran by oath, those who seek to advance in the ranks of House Redoran must demonstrate their virtues by service and obedience. And only when one has mastered all the skills and virtues can one truly call himself a noble of the Great House Redoran._

"Well, I am a warrior, and fought in the war, before seeing the corruption of the Order and the Republic and leaving. I bet I might fit in," Anakin remarked as he put the book away into his satchel.

"You will fit in, but first, you may want to change the attire, as the robes are not exactly the armor that a Redoran would wear. We will go to Mournhold and I can request the Redoran armor crafted," she said as she took a look.

"Sounds good. I will look forward to get a different attire. Please also ensure that it would adapt to my pregnancy, as I have mated with Findan," Anakin said as he placed his hand on his stomach, that was flat and hidden behind robes.

"I will ensure of that, Anakin. I want to introduce you to my Father, but he lives in Deshaan, He is in Tal'Deic Fortress, as I remember having a conversation with him, before I departed."

_Tal'Deic Fortress-_

_Tandiri was talking with a male Dunmer, who had long white hair tied into the braid and he wore Redoran Armor. He appeared to be in his mid thirties, by the human age, but he was older by the Elven standards. He was smiling, wherever he listened to his daughter.  
_

_"My daughter, I know that you are eager to go out and meet up with your friends, that are like siblings to you. Plus, you have the adventurous spirit, as you had vanished off world, only to return a few years later twenty four years ago. I cannot keep you pinned here, while Daedra are attacking the innocents. Your blade is best used against those monsters and I am sure that your help will be needed," he spoke with pride.  
_

_"Thank you, father. I will do my duties to our House and will aid my friends in killing the Daedra and stopping the threat. I get the feeling that this will be interesting," Tandiri replied as she embraced him._

_"Of course. May the Three guide you and your friends in your travels," her father said as he hugged her in the return._

_Tandiri nodded, before she spoke: "I will return here with Findan and Zahana. I am sure that you would love to meet them."_

_"Yes. And it would be an honor to invite them to the House of Redoran, if they choose to join. Even if they don't, I will not mind that. I will accept any decision," her father responded as his daughter departed from the fortress._

"And I am sure that he would love to meet me, the unknown member of the lineage, whom he'll see as a bastard, due to my human blood," Anakin said as she broke from her memory. His only worry was his slaughter of the Tuskens before the Clone Wars, which could put his status in House Redoran in jeopardy.

"You are a member of House Redoran by birth, so I officially welcome you back. I gave your father the status of a member, but this was unofficial and that was after we married, which was before your birth. And about it, you were born under the Warrior Sign on the First of Last Seed twenty two years ago. It was the beginning of the dreadful Knahaten Flu, but we were not affected, as we were traveling in the stars. We have a spaceship called Redoran, which is in Deshaan near the fortress. I hid it, so it would remain untouched. Now, we are to go to Deshaan and find my father along with finding the way to end the Daedra threat," Tandiri said as Anakin rose up and he wore a Satlo signet on his flesh hand. The birthmark in form of a Redoran Symbol glowed on the back of his flesh hand.

"The ring that I planned to give you once your reached adulthood is made of ebony and sapphire. A Satlo gets his or her ring when they reach age of eighteen. You weren't here at eighteenth birthday, so I now slipped the ring onto your flesh finger, while you rested, as I had the feeling that it was you," Tandiri said as she and Anakin hugged.

"But first things first, five claw. We need to leave the island and this one saw ship ahead. A Daggerfall Covenant one," Zahana said as she looked into the horizon to see a ship.

"That can't be good. We need to warn the locals of the island and help them to evacuate to safety, before the foe attacks," Obi-Wan said as they departed to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ESO, I picked the Pack Leader Morph for Findan's Werewolf transformation, so he turned into a white werewolf, as he is now a leader of the pack of his own.
> 
> I played Morrowind Main Theme while writing the scene, where Anakin's Half-Dunmeri Heritage is revealed.
> 
> Anakin's date of birth in Elder Scrolls time line is 2E 560, as the current year in the story 2E 582, which is when The Elder Scrolls Online takes place in Elder Scrolls Universe.
> 
> I plan having Anakin replace his Jedi Robes with a Redoran armor at some point and add Ashoka to the story to invite her to House Redoran.
> 
> I altered the The True Noble's Code to mention about the Force. Out of all Morrowind Great Houses, Redoran is my favorite since Morrowind and Skyrim (I wish that you could join House Redoran in Skyrim after saving Lleril Morvayn). I am also aware that the book first appeared in Morrowind, but let's just say that the Code existed long before the book itself for the sake of this AU.


	10. Rescuing people of Bleakrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Willowind Pack rescues people of Bleakrock Isle.

**Friends Reunited!**

**Findan Willowind reunites with his friends at the Bleakrock Isle after escaping from Coldharbour and forms a Willowind Pack, him and Anakin being leaders, as they are marked as mates.  
**

**At the same time, Anakin's Half-Dunmeri heritage is revealed and he is introduced to the House Redoran, one of the Great Dumneri Houses of Morrowind. He also learns that he is a son of a member of House Redoran and a former Jedi Padawan.**

**Now, the Willowind Pack is to alert the village of Bleakrock on the danger from the Daggerfall Covenant...**

They arrived at the village, which had humans. There were farmers, who were busy with their life, which would be over soon, as Daggerfall Covenant was to attack.

They found a house, where the female Dunmer was on her post upstairs. She was surprised to see Tandiri and the two friends embraced. This told Anakin that his biological mother was friends with some members of Ebonheart Pact, although he decided that he would remain neutral in the conflict.

"I'm short on good help, and I could use someone capable. Someone like you," she spoke as she saw them.

"Us, you mean. We are here to help. We know that Daggerfall Covenant is about to attack. The people need to be evacuated to safety," Anakin replied.

"Good. You'll find the people of Bleakrock all across the island. Darj, the hunter, went to Skyshroud Barrow. Eiman's out at Orkey's Hollow with his sister, Rolunda. Seyne, my sergeant, is out at Hozzin's Folly."

"We will find them," Obi-Wan replied as he led them downstairs to the table. "I suggest that we split up into three groups to cover more ground."

"I will search the Orkey's Hollow," Findan said as he and his wolves were ready.

"I will take Anakin with me to Hozzin's Folly. I will see how is he capable of wielding a weapon. He does have lightsaber, but I want to see how well he is trained in combat, because the Dunmer are wary of the Jedi Order nowadays," Tandiri said to which Anakin nodded.

"So, I and Zahana will go to Skyshroud Barrow? Thanks," Obi-Wan said with sarcasm in his tone, which earned him a chuckle from his companions.

"It's settled. Let's move to the said locations. Also, rescue anyone that you see while on the way to each location. We must ensure that no one is left behind on this island," Anakin agreed as they left the house.

Zahana motioned for Obi-Wan to ride her, while Findan rode his wolf and Tandiri called her guar. She and Anakin climbed it and rode off, while Anakin held on. He needed to get a horse later on to ride or travel on foot, in case there were solo missions and to have his own riding companion.

At the same time, the Tribunal met up in the Red Mountain. They were Almalexia, Sotha Sil and Vivec. They were living gods of Morrowind and the Dunmeri people worshiped them. They went under the different titles as well.

"I gathered you here, as I see that my husband's vision is true. Our dear Nerevar was right," Almalexia began.

"The Balancer? Did he speak of a child, who has Man and Elf blood in their veins?" Vivec asked.

"Yes, Vivec. However, he was born not on this world, but among the stars in a vessel," Almalexia replied.

"I've had visions of the boy's birth. Born on a ship called Redoran, which is not of Dwemer making, but a ship made by the people of galaxy beyond our realm. And he was given a noble name, Anakin. His last name is Skywalker, also a noble name. I had my agents research if that name was known, and he is known as Hero With No Fear, Jedi General and the Chosen One," Sotha Sil said with disgust.

Two other gods were disgusted at what they just heard. The Jedi have burdened Anakin Skywalker, a Half-Dunmeri Force Sensitive with a false prophecy? They knew that their friend Nerevar had dismissed the prophecy and called it a 'Jedi Rubbish'. The Dunmer of Houses Redoran and Indoril, who followed the ways of the Force and encouraged relationships and families to be formed, also saw the prophecy as fake.

"It gets worse, Sil," Almalexia spoke after she recovered from her reaction "No matter what he did, almost all of the Jedi treated him as garbage and allowed his former apprentice to be executed for the crime that she didn't commit. She was right to leave the Order, that is destroying itself from within. And soon, he left as well, not seeing himself as a Jedi he should have been. His destiny is here, on Nirn."

The two other Gods nodded as they listened to Almalexia, who already had something in her mind.

"Let his adventures be his trials and we will stay out of his way to succeed. The Jedi have done the most atrocious thing and burdened him with the fake prophecy. He recently left their corrupt Order and that should tell them to forget the prophecy," Almalexia said to which two other Gods agreed.

"We will warn the Grandmaster that his Order has to change, or perish at the hands of the Sith and that there was no Chosen One to begin with," Almalexia finished as they channeled their powers to travel to Corusant to warn Grandmaster of the Jedi Order of doom that hanged above it.

Anakin and Tandiri arrived at the place, where Sergeant Seyne was waiting for them.

"That cursed ship is the least of our worries. Bandits are plundering the mine, looking for artifacts. How are you two at subterfuge? I'll stay here and keep an eye on these bandits.Take the uniform from our friend here. Then get down into the mine shacks and see what's going on."

"We will see to it and find out what is going on here," Anakin replied as he and his mother took other route to sneak in, as the disguise was clearly for one person, but Seyne asked two people to put on the disguise.

They found the letters and rune that told them of the bandits being with the league with the Daggerfall Covenant. They had to get inside and close that Daedric Portal. They grabbed the disguise and using the Force, they had their clothing/armor take on the form as the disguise, so they looked like one of the bandits. Although, Anakin was wondering if Padme would be concerned about his skin tone and try get him help, as his skin was now gray and not of the human's. He saw that his biological mother tied her hair into a long braid and was able to hide it in her helmet.

"Get lost," a guard said. _  
_

The boss wants to check on the relics we already found," Anakin responded.

"Quick, come inside! We've almost made it past the scamps. I heard them say the portal is just beyond," the guard said as he opened the door. When he saw two strangers, he exclaimed: "Who are you? Please, don't hurt me. Guards! Intruder!"

He then ran into the fire trap, which killed him instantly. "Let's find the portal and close it, before anymore Daedra swarm this place," Anakin said as they ran to the chamber, while dodging the sentries and traps, while killing the scamps, the little creatures that shot fireballs along with obtaining a strange white crystal.

They found the portal, only to enter the strange structure with the strange inscriptions. "This is a Daedric realm. We need to close the portal by destroying the sigilstone," she said as they used the Force to send the scamps flying into the wall and shatter the sigilstone to destroy the portal.

They were able to exit the mine, where Seyne was waiting for them. "So, what did you find?" she asked.

"The bandits had the contract with the Covenant to steal the Daedric artifact," Anakin responded

"A Covenant contract? I smell a distraction. That ship we spotted might be the start of an invasion.'We've got to get back to the village!"

"We will get back to there immediately. I have others" Anakin agreed.

"Are you two Jedi? I didn't expect my fellow Dunmer to be the part of the Order," she said as she eyed their lightsabers.

"I am a former member of the Order. It's a long story," Anakin said.

"And my lightsaber is for the safe keeping and it was my late husband's, who had left the Order as well. He would have wanted me to hold onto his blade, until I find him," Tandiri responded.

"My apologies for these assumptions. I can tell that the man has the Dunmeri blood, despite him being a human," Seyne said as she looked at Anakin.

"It's alright. Let's go back to the village and wait for the others. We had already rescued two others and revealed the bandits' ties to the Covenant," Anakin said as he ran near the Guar that his mother rode.

"I am getting you a warbeast to ride, if you are to be a warrior of Redoran. I guess that the Jedi trained you well, but I need to see more. I am still impressed, however, you must show the skills to the other members of House Redoran," Tandiri remarked.

"Thanks. I will make sure that they are impressed by me. I want to make a best impression," Anakin said.

"You will," Tandiri replied as they ran back to the village to wait for the others.

Obi-Wan and Zahana rode to Skyshroud Barrow, where they encountered the Nord hunter. He explained to them that something made the undead hostile.

"There's a necromancer here, but I can't find him. He must be in the catacombs beneath the shrine. That's the only place that makes sense. The dead walk at Skyshroud. There's an evil power radiating from within the shrine, but the door's locked," Darj spoke.

"I believe that we will search the way into the barrow to take out the necromancer," Obi-Wan said as he looked at the barrow ahead.

"This one and Findan traveled and saw strange runes. The Dunmer, especially those who are in Houses Redoran and Indoril hate the Necromancers, calling them defilers of the dead," Zahana said.

"That makes sense. What about those runes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This one believes that they are the key to get in. We must retrieve the runes with the symbols of Eagle, Whale and a Serpent, then place them near the entrance to open the barrow.

"Good idea. We will get the runes and put to rest any of the undead whose peace have been disturbed," Obi-Wan agreed as he and Zahana went to each platform and defeated the undead along with obtaining the runes and a strange white shard that was near the entrance.

They ran inside to discover that a figure in the black robe was doing something to the body on the altar. "This one heard that it is a Dragon Priest, who sleeps here. Dragon Priests worshiped Dragons as gods long ago. This Barrow is a resting place to one of these priests," Zahana explained.

"We need to end the desecration and find out if the Necromancer has ties to the Covenant, as the people of the island are in danger," Obi-Wan said as he and Zahana charged at the necromancer and were able to take him down. They then sanctified the body to put the undead to the rest again.

"This one found a letter. The Necromancer does have the ties to the Daggers," Zahana said as Obi-Wan found the letter on the table and read-

**Severin Charnis,**

**The vile practice of necromancy is forbidden within the Lion Guard. You are hereby banished from Covenant domains.**

**You have been remanded to General Serien. He is traveling south on a military campaign. He may use you as an asset in any way he sees fit.**

**May Akatosh have mercy on your soul.**

**— Lord General Averos"  
**

"We need to inform the hunter and return to the village. I am certain that Anakin and the others have found the people of the village," Obi-Wan said as he and Zahana left the barrow to find the hunter.

"The undead are gone. What did you do?" Darj asked.

"The necromancer was defiling the body of the Dragon Priest to stir the undead. We also found the evidence that he had the ties with the Covenant," Obi-Wan grimly replied.

"The Covenant? Here? Troll's blood! I have to warn the village. I'll head back. See if you can find any of the other villagers on the island. We may have to evacuate soon."

"I asked the help of my companions to find the others and bring them back to the village. I and Zahana will return and wait for the others," Obi-Wan replied as he rode back with Zahana to the village.

Findan arrived at the Orkey's Hollow and found a Skyshard to absorb. He then saw a Nord near campfire.

"Come to prove your courage? So did my brother. Now he's gone," she said as he approached her. Findan then took in the scent that belonged to her brother and turned to Rolunda.

"The Frozen Man does all sorts of things to people who enter his domain. I can't leave Eiman in there. Since Father died and Mother left, he's all I have," Rolunda said.

"The Frozen Man? Who is he?" Findan asked.

"No one knows. He takes people who enter Orkey's Hollow. Now he's taken my brother. I should stop sharpening this blade. You must go inside. I just can't."

"I will get inside and find him," Findan responded as he turned to the entrance. Just before he began entering the cave heard Rolunda: "We knew a man, Old Rory. He went in. When the soldiers dragged him out, he was missing all his bones.I'll give you until my fire burns out. Then I'm coming in after you."

Findan nodded and entered. He followed the scent to the man, who was frozen in ice. He then heard the voice: "This one's frozen! Is it someone you know? Guess who I am, and I might let him go."

"You want to play games with me? Fine," Findan said as he searched the cave for clues on the man's identity. He found a camp, to which the Frozen Man spoke: "How rude! Digging through my things. What manners!"

_"You defiantly have no manners, especially because of freezing people here,"_ Findan thought as he pushed on. He found the journal, which gave him clues that the Frozen Man was spying on the the Bleakrock garrison.

Lastly, he had found the battered chest on the top of icy formations. Findan had fun jumping on top and found the evidence that the man was a member of Aldmeri Dominion. Findan didn't hate his Altmer cousins after the whole Veiled Heritance revelation, but he was still wary of the Dominion and everyone in it.

With all clues in hand, he approached the spirit of a Bosmer and confronted the man about what he had done to Eiman. But, the Frozen Man had the final riddle to play.

The final riddle was to find the right one and Findan guessed immediatelly. It was the one, who was just standing still and the Frozen Man ran off. It didn't take long for Findan to presuade him to release Eiman from the ice. They both got out, where Rolunda was waiting for him. The fire wasn't out and Findan knew that he was fast enough.

"Where did you find him?" Rolunda asked.

"The Frozen Man had him, but it is alright now," Findan responded happily.

"Kyne's gift! We'll head back to the village right now. Rana's going to flay his fool hide! I can't properly repay you, but please, take this. It was our mother's," Rolunda responded as she gave a mace to him. Findan would safekeep it in the memory of the two. _  
_

Findan then ran off on Grayfang to reunite with others.

While each did their mission, they had discovered those, who were not at those locations. Findan had to use a staff to turn three skeevers back to normal, after a mage pulled a stunt on them and rescued a group of Fighters Guild members, who were glad to see a comrade helping them.

Obi-Wan and Zahana killed Deathclaw, a huge bat and gave the claw to the hunter, who then retreated to safety while Anakin and Tandiri followed a dog to find a man on the shore and rescued a hostage from the bandits.

Thus, they were able to find everyone, and they raced back to the village to tell Rana to evacuate the people, as all of them were safe back at the village, for now.

Yoda was meditating in his chamber, as the times were hard for the Jedi.

Anakin Skywalker had left the order nearly two weeks ago after a brawl with Rush Clovis, who was now a traitor to the Republic. Obi-Wan then proceeded to leave after that and where they had both went, no one knew.

The backlash against the Jedi was huge, as Delegation 2000 condemned Jedi Council for what happened with Ahsoka Tano. Padme Amidala, Bail Organa and Riyu Chuchi knew Ahsoka personally and stood with her, while Anakin searched for the real culprit, who turned out to be Barriss Offee. She was now serving her life in prison, as the Chancellor persuaded the Council against the execution.

Now, Yoda felt the darkness grow even stronger as of late and there was no candle to keep it away from Order.

Three near-humans appeared in front of him, two males and a female. A first male had two different skin colors, gold and gray, a female auburn hair and her skin was golden and a second male had gray skin. He wore white robes with metal plates. They had pointy ears and they looked grim.

"Greetings, Grandmaster Yoda. We are living gods of Morrowind or the Tribunal. I am Almalexia and with me are Sotha Sil and Vivec. We have come to warn you of impending doom that is now hanging above your very Order, as we speak. That cloud of doom will not go away, until Darth Sidious is defeated," Almalexia began.

"You were supposed to keep the Order of the conflict, but you followed the pipe song of the Republic, that needed you to fight. What happened to the Order and the Council, that cared for its members, to the Order, that we have heard about ages ago from our Dwemer cousins, who have managed to get to stars with their technology and return with remarkable tales of vast worlds, species, and most of all, your Order, that was of peacekeepers, not soldiers?" Vivec began. He looked very disappointed and spoke with disappointment in his tone.

"Apart from Vehk's accusation, you are also out of touch with reality. What happened with Anakin Skywalker is a proof of that. You nearly sent him back to slavery and if you did it, you would cause even more harm. And don't get me started on No Attachment rule, which has caused more harm than good for Anakin Skywalker, as he had to hide his former secret marriage," Sotha Sil added.

"Also, you threw Ahsoka Tano to the mercy of that scum named Tarkin. We had visions of you expelling the girl. She did everything to prove that she would never attack her own home, but only her true friends listened, such as Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Ahsoka Tano has left as the result of your betrayal. There was no 'great trial', it was an excuse of covering up a fact that you nearly got an innocent executed," Almalexia snarled.

"You were deceived by Tarkin, who was acting according to the Sith's plan. They want Anakin turned to the Dark Side, as he is very powerful. You allowed a Sith Lord near the young one during his training. He is enraged towards the Sith Lord now and you are to blame. You, and entire Council are to blame," Sotha Sil said.

Yoda listened to the living gods and realized that the Jedi Council should not have listened to Tarkin in Ahsoka's case and prevent her expulsion and departure. She left the Order, as she was betrayed by them.

"There is no Chosen One. There was never one born in the first place and you follow a prophecy, that my husband has denounced as a Jedi Rubbish years ago. I still believe in his visions about who would be born with a destiny of restoring the balance to the Force," Almalexia snarled.

"And it would involve of not only destroying the Sith, it would also involve changing your Order to the modern times. You failed to adapt and now, you are paying the price for your blindness," Sotha Sil said.

"Time is short, if your Order is to survive, as Barriss Offee is being manipulated by Sidious, who took her under his wing. He is hiding her from you. He will replace Anakin Skywalker with her soon, if you do not kill the Sith Lord that is under your own very noses soon," Vivec added, to which other two nodded.

"For too long, you have raised countless Force-Sensitive children that you stole from their families. And it is thanks to your outdated Code, that should have been changed, the moment Anakin Skywalker joined the Order," Sotha Sil said with disappointment in his tone.

"Before we leave, we will warn you, Anakin Skywalker will not return to your dying Order to save it. You betrayed the child of the Force too many times, and he had enough. When Darth Sidious turns your own troops on you and says "Order 66", there will be no Chosen One to aid you. You will be left at the mercy of Force herself, and so will the galaxy, who will pay for the mistakes of the Jedi and those, who were fooled by the Sith for far too long. Mark our words and either change the ways your Order, or have it destroyed by the Sith," Almalexia said as she, Sotha Sil and Vivec left the stunned Yoda, who hung his head in shame.

The Jedi Order was now in grave danger from being wiped out, as Barriss Offee was being corrupted by the Sith and Anakin Skywalker had turned his back on the Order, that failed Ahsoka and allowed the Sith near the former Jedi Knight when he was a Padawan.

Not to mention, the notion that there was no Chosen One meant that the prophecy was either misread and Obi-Wan had trained the wrong child, or the prophecy could have indeed been false.

Yoda knew that the Council had to act, and soon, if the Jedi Order and the Republic were to be saved from the Sith.

In Coldharbour, a figure was watching Lyris working in the Forge, while she was losing herself to the pain. The figure wore dark black robes that he made out of the components found in Coldharbour, he was cloaked and hooded along with wearing a mask to cover his face. The mask had a symbol of House Redoran painted on it.

He grieved for his wife and a child that he loved dearly and hoped that he would find his way out of the Coldharbour, as he missed the realm of the living. He was sent to the realm after losing a fight against the hooded cultist on Tatooine. He had no idea of what happened to his wife and son and he missed them very badly.

Only the Force kept him sane during his journey in the dreadful realm of the Daedric Prince of Brutality. He had pitied the souls who had been stuck in the eternity of pain, while the Force was his shield. She had mercy on him and ensured that he was nothing, but a shadow in that realm that Molag Bal didn't see.

This allowed him to study the Daedra and find strengths and weaknesses, so he could assist the future heroes who would fight against the Daedric Prince of Brutality.

He remembered seeing a giant woman helping a Bosmer with escaping from Coldharbour. He followed her to the cell, where she then was dragged off to the Forge and her axe taken to the roost, where a huge clannfear was residing.

The figure now believed that the Bosmer was one of the people that fought against Molag Bal and his vile Daedra along with destroying the anchors.

He would just have to wait, and then seize the opportunity to leave the dreadful realm. He had the knowledge of the world and would assist the Bosmer, that was called the Vestige by the man in the tattered robes.

"I will wait for you, Vestige and I will aid you and your friends, along with escaping from this cold place, to the warm world and the galaxy," he said to himself as he sat down to meditate, while waiting for the Vestige to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title as a foreshadowing of an important revelation. (Shhh, don't ask me about it, all will be revealed in due time)
> 
> I played the Last Day from Majora's Mask, when I was writing the Tribunal talking to Yoda, because they were warning the Grandmaster of the destruction that is now hanging above the entire Order like a dreadful Moon from Majora's Mask.
> 
> The figure in the end is a character that will be another pack member. (His voice will be similar to Anakin's from 2003 Clone Wars) (The Figure's outfit is base on Soul-Shriven Style, just dyed black)


	11. The Clones' departure and fleeing the Bleakrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Cody leave to join their Generals as the people of Bleakrock are evacuated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing a lot of ESO and SWTOR as of late and only focused on this story. Once this chapter is out, I will switch focus on other stories.
> 
> I appreciate comments, RyanSquad15, and thanks for reminding me about Clones and roasting Windu. As I said, I was glad to help with the whole plagiarism situation and I am okay with my name not being mentioned (Wanted to remain anonymous).
> 
> I am saving people that you hope that I save and I already saved Cody and Rex in Star Wars-The Nirn Chronicles (Another Elder Scrolls Online/Star Wars Crossover). I will be happy to explain the aspects of The Elder Scrolls lore.
> 
> About Anakin forgiving Padme, all will be revealed in time.
> 
> A final note is that I've been playing the Markarth chapter of ESO and I love it! I can be found on Europe PC Megaserver and my ID ingame is AuroraSnowstrider, if you wish to reach out to me ingame.

**New adventure!**

**Findan Willowind becomes the Vestige, after being sacrificed by the High Elf necromancer named Mannimarco. The Bosmer is able to escape from Coldharbour with the help of his two new friends, the Prophet and Lyris, with the latter staying behind, while Findan and the Prophet leave!**

**He reunites with his friends at Bleakrock Isle, where Anakin's Half-Elf heritage is revealed and he learns of his true family. He learns that he is a member of House Redoran, the Great Dunmeri House of Morrowind. He and his friends go and rescue the villagers from the danger, as Daggerfall Covenant is about to attack.**

**Meanwhile, the Clones of 501st and 212th begin to doubt their position in the Republic after their Generals' departure...**

It was days since their Jedi Generals had left the Order and the Republic, as they had enough of the Republic. It was a fortnight ever since their Jedi Generals had left the Order and the Repulbic. They missed their Generals

They refused to be assigned to different Jedi Generals, as they believed that the outcome would be similar to what happened on Umbara months prior, and they couldn't let it happen.

"Why should we stay, when our Generals could be in trouble and need our guns to aid them?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, what kind of soldiers are we, when we are not on battlefiled?" Cody said, which had others nodding in agreement. First, 501st lost Ahsoka Tano, as she left the Order, then recently, both Generals Skywalker and Kenobi had left to the mysterious whereabouts.

"It is decided. Men, we are leaving for Nirn to aid our Generals, as there is possibly a crisis, that is much worse than the Clone Wars. We will not be assigned to the Generals, that will treat us harshly. We'd rather fight alongside our beloved Generals," Rex said to his brothers.

"Aye. Let's leave the corrupt government and those damned Jedi, who had driven our Commander and Generals away," the Clones of 501st and 212th agreed and an hour later, two cruisers had left Corusant.

Onboard, Admiral Yularen called Rex. "I have something to show you. It was before we departed. You'll love it," he said as he out the hologram recording.

In it, Yularen was seen next to Tarkin, the man who lied to the Jedi Council and had Commander Ahsoka Tano nearly executed, if not for General Skywalker catching the true culprit, Barriss Offee, who was now serving a prison sentence.

_"Hello, Tarkin," Yularen said with anger in his tone._

_"Yularen," Tarkin said as he saw the Admiral.  
_

_"Why did you do this to Commander Tano, you ungrateful bastard?" Yularen said. The Clones_

_"There was plenty evidence against her. Why persist even now?"_ Tarkin asked. He believed in her being guilty of the crime, even after she left and offered no apology to her, even if there were demands that he publicly apologized for what he had done to her, as she was nearly executed for the crime that she didn't commit. _  
_

 _"You had done this, so she would be expelled and then sentenced to death, if former General Skywalker had not brought Barriss Offee to the Senate. She left the Order, thanks to you and the Council and now, General Skywalker had enough and he left as well alongside General Kenobi. Are you proud of what you have done?"_ Yularen asked.

 _"Generals Skywalker and Kenobi...left?"_ Tarkin asked with horror. Rex and Cody knew where this was going and smiled at the former Admiral, who was proud of what he had done.

 _"Yes, and into the supposed exile. I believe I know where they are, but I will not tell you. I, 501st and 212th are leaving this corrupt Republic to join the Generals. This is my revenge for what you have done to Commander Tano,"_ Yularen replied as he walked away.

The recording ended and the Clones present burst into laughter. They never imagined that the Admiral would roast Tarkin and then just leave. This was indeed a bit of revenge against that scum Tarkin for what he had done to Ahsoka Tano, as her departure had devastated General Skywalker and he was not himself. Nothing helped him to heal and he even spoke of leaving the Order.

His cheerfulness was gone and he was sorrowful, because of what had happened. Nothing could cheer him up, not even Clones, who were worried for their general.

"I got the whereabouts from a diary that General Kenobi left behind saying that he and General Skywalker had gone to Nirn, a planet near Unknown Regions. I have no idea what brought them there, but I suspect that General Skywalker had chosen that world as a place to live in the exile after leaving the Order, with General Kenobi following them. I will send Rex, Cody and some troops to land on Nirn and locate the Generals to aid them in whatever conflict is occuring there," Yularen explained.

"We set the course to Nirn. We should arrive there soon," one of the technicians announced as the cruisers took off into the stars and left for Nirn.

They hoped that they would their Generals happy in their new whereabouts and they would aid them in the conflict ahead of them. They also hoped that General Skywalker would be happy at the new place, as the Clones were concerned for their General's well being.

They were preparing their guns and blasters to aid their Generals in the battle on Nirn. They were still loyal soldiers and their duties were to follow their Generals, no matter where they were.

Back at Nirn, the Willowind Pack returned to the village, where Rana awaited them in the house near the table.

"The Covenant is here. They've taken the signal fire, and we need to warn the mainland. I need you to carve a path through them and light it. The beacon stands atop the tower just outside town."

"I and Anakin will do it. The others, stay behind and ensure that we can get the villagers to safety, before escaping," Findan said as he and Anakin left for the beacon, while others stood their guard.

Anakin and Findan carved their way to the beacon to lit it, but they then saw fires below, which meant that the Covenant already attacked. They ran down as fast as they could and saw that the Covenant attacked the village and the rest of the Pack was defending the people, who were evacuating to safety.

"May the Mother have no mercy on your soul!" Tandiri exclaimed as she shot with an arrow Covenant Mage, who was about to blast Obi-Wan with a fire spell. She had her Redoran Bow ready.

Zahana mauled with her clawed paw a few of the soldiers, while Obi-Wan used the Force to levitate the bucket with water and put out flames. Findan and Anakin helped the people to get to the tomb.

"You and I are going to lead the way through the tomb. The locals call it Last Rest. Darj, Seyne and Tandiri are going to bring up the rear. We'll make sure everyone keeps moving," Rana said as Tandiri suggested that she would help Seyne and Darj. _  
_

"Of course. Be careful," Anakin said.

"I will be. May the Force guide us through this," Tandiri responded as they entered the tomb. They were halted by the traps,

"Two switches will shut these traps off. We need to hit them at the same time. Get the one on the far wall. I'll hit mine when you do."

"On it," Anakin agreed as he timed his leap and used the Force speed to run and the jump above the spike trap to avoid being hurt and killed. He found the switch and they both disabled the trap by using the switches.

"Darj, bring them through," Rana said as the refugees ran through. They then ran to one of the doors, as she spoke: "So many dead because of me. I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself after this."

This was a difficult one for Anakin, as he and others felt sorry for her. "We need to keep moving. Rana, I was a General and lost a lot of my troops, before leaving. You can't blame yourself for the deaths of the villagers," Anakin said, as he remembered that he blamed himself for his foster mother's death before the Clone Wars began.

"It will be tough for me, but I understand. As for the mission, I need you to unlock a door deeper inside the tomb. That door will have stones with flower symbols upon it. Head through the door behind me. I'll see you soon."

"Let's go," Findan said as they ran through one door, while Tandiri went with Seyne and Darj, who held back the undead at the rear, while Anakin and others defeated the undead, who attacked the rest of the group.

They defeated the undead and allowed the refugees to escape to the shore, where the large enough boat for everyone was at the shore. The Argonian was the captain and

"Our shellback friend here will get us to safety. He's a hero of the Pact! And for what I've promised to pay him, he'd better be."

"I believe that if we sail straight to Davon's Watch, we would be intercepted. Any close to it locations that we could sail to?" Anakin said. He was not familiar with the locations on Nirn, but he would learn, while he traveled.

So we're going to make for Dhalmora, a small town down the coast. Are you ready to go?" Rana asked.

"We are. We must sprint, if we are to warn Davon's Watch about the Daggers," Findan responded as everyone got on the boat.

As the boat sailed off, Anakin watched the scenery as he rubbed his chin. _"Maybe I should grow a beard to show that I am maturing,"_ he thought as he decided to proceed with changes. He would get the new armor in Tal'Deic Fortress and focus on what was ahead of them, as he knew that a serious crisis affected his homeworld and it was up to him along with others to aid Findan Willowind, the Vestige to stop Molag Bal, who wanted to pull the world into Coldharbour.

"Ani, we will be reaching mainland Morrowind and once when we step onto the shore of Dhalmora, you trials will begin," Tandiri spoke.

"Great, more tests to see if I am worthy to be a member," Anakin grumbled to himself.

"These trials will decide wherever you are ready for your duties in House Redoran. I sense your eagerness to become a Noble, but the trials will test your character and we will see if the time among the Jedi had done you a favor, or the opposite," Tandiri said. She felt that something wrong was with Anakin.

"Alright. I will prepare my lightsaber and skills to handle the trials. But first, I will show a little thing that I may do from time to time," Anakin responded as he cleared his throat.

He began to hum the tune that had Findan and others turn to him in amazement, especially Tandiri, who smiled. Her son had a talent for singing and Findan was already next to his mate, as he rested in Anakin's arms. He was resting after escaping from Coldharbour. He was glad to be in the world of the living, but without his soul in him, he was not complete. He had sworn to find and kill the one, who did this to him, no matter what the cost was.

Anakin didn't stop singing, even if he felt vengeance burning in his mate's heart. He was worried that the vengeance may consume the Mer Werewolf and if he had the Force, twist him to the Dark Side and be target of the Sith.

So, the former Jedi Knight would be with his mate, when the time to help him in quest to defeat Molag Bal would come and Findan would have a blade, that would aid him against the Daedra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been brainstorming on Anakin's new armor and I've got ideas from Redoran Style from Elder Scrolls Online and I think that he will be wearing the Light or Medium Armor version of Redoran Set, as he is pregnant (Not visible and I believe that Heavy Armor would hinder him in the battle due to his condition).
> 
> The Style-https://elderscrollsonline.wiki.fextralife.com/Redoran+Style
> 
> I corrected what armor Tandiri wears from the Ebony armor to Heavy Armor version of Redoran Style.
> 
> One of lines in Battlefront II (2017) that Anakin says is "and a great singer, but who's counting.), so I have him sing in my fanfics from time to time, depending on the situations. I have him hum Morrowind Main Theme in this chapter.


	12. Bal Foyen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his team aid the refugees, while racing to warn Davon's Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing a lot of ESO, so I've got muse back along with updating one of my stories, which was left not updated for months now. I am also looking forward what Blackwood chapter has to offer, when it launches.
> 
> I've also got a comment from thunder20 about this story being ruined because Anakin and Padme not having Luke and Leia. I do have a plan for the twins, but Padme and Anakin are not back together yet. Thanks for making me laugh, whoever you are. Also, Anakin is Omega, did you miss the tag? Along with this, one of the comments is about Jedi Order not being under the Republic/Chancellor's jurisdiction, I am sorry, what? Also, this person turned out not to be comfortable with the male pregnancy subject of the story, as they left the comment under another story of mine (The story is called Star Fantasy-The Magical Chosen One).
> 
> My question response to thunder20-Thank you for your comments, now, please feel free to enjoy other people's fanfics, if you are not happy with mine.
> 
> With that out of the way, here's a new chapter.

**Escaping the Warzone!**

**Anakin Skywalker and his companions reunite with Findan Willowind on Bleakrock Isle and they aid the villagers in escaping the invaded island, when it is attacked by the Daggerfall Covenant.**

**Cody and Rex leave the Republic to reunite with their Generals, not wanting to have Generals, who would mistreat them.**

**Now, Anakin and his companions are to warn Davon's Watch about the attack...  
**

The ship arrived at the village shore and everyone exited. Findan climbed onto Grayfang and Anakin was ready to pass the trials that would ensure his place in House of Redoran.

Tandiri turned to him as she saw how nervous he was. "I know that your trials begin now,

"I'd better not screw up, as I have endured failures in the Jedi Order and I do not wish to fail our House at the start," Anakin said.

"You will not. I've seen the potential and we will get you on the right track. Now, may the Force be with us all," Tandiri said as Anakin nodded.

So, he and others walked to Rana, who spoke: "Go to the watchtower, just past the village of Dhalmora. Tell the soldiers there to light the signal fires along the coast. The fires will warn Davon's Watch that war is upon them. I'm going to rally folks here and in Dhalmora. Get the battle-ready mustered. Send the non-combatants to safety with Darj. Now hurry. The fate of Davon's Watch depends on you."

The companions rode to watchtower, only to discover that the troops were fighting off some Daggerfall Soldiers. They fought them off as one of the Ebonheart Pact soldiers spoke:

"Thanks for the assistance. We are out of the kindlepitch and we placed an order with Quartermaster Urona at Fort Zeren."

"We will. We need to warn Davon's Watch, as the Daggers are already here and we need to help the refugees from Bleakrock Isle escape to safety. The village came under attack from the Daggerfall Covenant and we helped the refugees to evacuate from the island," Anakin said as he and others continued onto the Fort Zeren.

There, they found the Dunmer. "Need a blade? I hope not. I don't have any to spare."

"We have enough of blades with us, but we need the kindlepitch to warn Davon's Watch," Anakin said as he explained the situation.

"Oh, I have some left with me. Lit the signal fire," she responded as there was a kindlepitch left in storage.

Findan grabbed the small sack with the kindlepitch.

"When Davon's Watch sees the fires go up the way they do with kindlepitch, they know it's not a drill: it's the real thing," Urona said as they left for the dock in order to get to the signal fires as soon as they could, as the Daggerfall Covenant could attack Davon's Watch at any point. _  
_

On Onderon, Ahsoka didn't expect to see Rex and Cody come at her new home, as she was reading some news that were happening in the galaxy.

"We are not sure how to address you, as you are a former Commander," Rex said.

"Just call me Ahsoka, Rex," Ahsoka calmly replied.

"Alright, Ahsoka. We are here to tell you that we left the Republic, as we would follow your former Master wherever he would go. We do not want to repeat of what happened, when we were under General Krell's command," Cody said.

Ahsoka was confused at this first, but then nodded. "I feel that we should seek Skyguy out and join him in his new adventure and life. Do you know where he could be?" she asked.

'We believe that we know where he could be. He could be on this planet called Nirn. We are preparing our guns for potential battles ahead of us. We know that you would be eager to join in battles ahead," Rex responded.

"Nirn. Let me meditate on the location to find out where we are going, if we are to find Skyguy and his friends," Ahsoka said.

"No need. We have charted the course and we've stopped her to offer you to join you in this adventure," Rex responded.

"Okay, I'm coming then. I won't leave Anakin, after what happened. He needs me and I will make his journey a more happy one, including any of his adventures," Ahsoka said.

"He isn't alone. Kenobi is with him. And Skywalker could have met the locals of that world. We'll find out once we reach Nirn and find Skywalker and Kenobi," Cody responded.

Ahsoka nodded as she packed a small bag. Lux, who was watching, placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, may the Force be with you and the others," he said.

She nodded back as they kissed swiftly, before she finished packing and she departed on the cruiser, that was set to travel to Nirn.

"I am coming, Skyguy, and I will help you, whatever the trouble is brewing there," she said.

On Nirn, the signal fires were lit and the team rode on their mounts back to the village, only to see Aera Earth-Turner, who was waiting for them.

"Thank Kyne you've returned. Everyone. They're all gone. My family is gone," she spoke.

"Where are they? Where is Captain Rana?" Anakin asked.

"The Covenant attacked in force when they saw the signal fires. Even now, they're marching on Fort Zeren. Darj took some of the villagers there, including my men. Captain Rana learned of a second force headed to the Bal Foyen docks. She's leading a group of warriors to repel that attack, but without aid...."

"I will have a small council among my companions, before we choose, where we go," Anakin said as he then led his group to a near safe spot. "Alright, we must not waste time and find the way to defend both locations. I suggest that we split up and one team goes to one location and I and someone else goes to the other," he added.

"I was thinking of the same. We need to decide who goes where, before we aid the refugees to get them safely to them to Davon's Watch," Obi-Wan responded.

Anakin had a thought, before he had Findan with him. "We will tackle the trouble at the Dock and save Rana," he said.

"I, Obi-Wan and Zahana will aid those in the fort. We can't lose the refugees, before they get to safety," Tandiri responded.

"Then, it's settled. We must hurry to both locations and fight off the Daggers, before we push on to safety," Anakin agreed as the team split up and went into two different directions.

At Fort Zeren, Obi-Wan, Tandiri and Zahana were able to close the portals and defend the refugees along with defeating the Mage behind the attack, while Anakin and Findan on the docks succeeded to defend Captain Rana and defeat the general, who was on the ship.

Soon, the team met up at the road leading to the gate to Stonefalls.

"I told that this would work," Anakin said as he looked at the docks.

"They will be able to get to safety. I wasn't there to watch, but I know that you fought bravely to protect those on the dock. This includes Findan, who was with you. But he still stands. That wolf will ensure that his friends survive, as he is a protective one," Tandiri responded as she looked at the fort.

"The refugees are safe for now. We must ensure that the Davon's Watch is also safe from the Daggerfall Covenant Attack, before we focus on anything else," Obi-Wan said.

"Let's go to Davon's Watch and rest there, before we plan the next step," Anakin agreed as they departed.

They crossed through the gate and the ashen winds blew around them, as they saw mountains around them. They were in the passage that would lead the to the city itself.

"Welcome to the Stonefalls. We are now officially in Morrowind," Tandiri said.

"And Bal Foyen?" Anakin asked.

"This was the entrance to the mainland of Morrowind and it is a home to the Argonians, who share the land with the Dunmer. The Ebonheart Pact has the Enemy Mine situation, just like Daggerfall Covenant and I have no idea how they manage it. Aldmeri Dominion will fall apart, as their Queen will not achieve the goal of dominating Tamriel for her people, as she is opposed by the unknown threat, so it will have her Dominion busy for a while.

"But this war concerns me, as it is distracting them from the real threat. So, once we are done with the Davon's Watch, we will not engage in anymore of Three Banners War business. We will go to my father in Deshaan, as I have to reveal the family truth to him," Tandiri replied. s they reached the city gate.

They stopped, as a strange apparation appeared before them. It was a figure that Findan recognized instantly.

"Is that the one?" Anakin asked as he saw his mate's expression on the face of the Bosmer.

"Yes, it is the Prophet himself," Findan responded as the Prophet spoke:

"There you are. Do not panic, only you can see me. Come, we have to talk."

"Hello to you too," Findan responded, as Anakin and others had a feeling that they had another threat to worry about, the Molag Bal one and Findan was the one who was to tackle it, while being aided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I altered the quests to fit the storyline, as since Anakin has more than one companion in his team (More joining up later).
> 
> The chapter is short, but the MQ quest will continue in the next one along with Trials of Redoran Gray Jedi storyline.
> 
> I will also work on other fics that need my attention.


	13. The Harbourage and the Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Findan learn of the past, while a group of friends come to Nirn to reunite with the former Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the fact that the Prophet's voice actor is also the one who played Albus Dumbledore after Chamber of Secrets.

**Mainland reached!**

**Ahsoka Tano, the former Jedi, agrees to go with Rex and Cody to join the Jedi Generals in mission to save Nirn from the grave threat.**

**Back on Nirn, Anakin Skywalker and his companions, reach Stonefalls and encounter the figure known as the Prophet...**

Anakin and the others were looking at the Prophet, as he spoke:

"Listen well. I have located a safe harbor from which we might plan our course of action. You must meet me there."

"And that the hideout is?"

"I awoke to choking ash in the air and the sounds of strife. I am in Morrowind, home of the Dark Elves, in a city called Davon's Watch," The Prophet replied.

"I'll see you soon," Findan responded as the figure vanished.

"So, he is the one, who helped you escape from the Coldharbour?" Anakin asked as he and others began walking to the city.

"Yes. Lyris escaped too, but she's stuck in there. I've got to save her and the Prophet has the plan how to stop the Daedra threat, if he has one," Findan responded. "We will split for now, but we'll be back soon, in order to travel to Deshaan," Findan added as he and Findan left for the Harbourage.

Anakin rode on the Horse that he bought and Findan followed him to the entrance of ruins of some sort. Anakin recognized them as Daedric ruins, as he recognized the architecture.

"Nice place he's hiding in," Anakin remarked.

"He has to hide somewhere. Listen, my love, I need to find out and speak with him, before we go and find Tandiri's father," Findan said.

"Please, I want to know how I can help," Anakin responded. This put Findan in a bit of stupr

Findan entered the ruins and sprinted. "I hear familiar footfalls. Come closer, Vestige," the Prophet said as Findan and Anakin arrived to the main chamber.

The room was stacked with furniture, while the Prophet sat in the chair.

"I came as soon as I could. It's time to get to the business. How did you find the the place?" Findan said.

"Despite my blindness—nay, because of it—my other senses seem to have heightened. This place had the right smell about it. And who is this with you?"

"This is my mate, Anakin Skywalker, who is a half-Dunmer, whom I found sometime ago and he's been with me. When you first appeared to me in Coldharbour, you spoke of my destiny," Findan remarked.

"Indeed. But let us not get ahead of ourselves. Without an understanding of where we are bound, every road will get us nowhere. Before we truly understand our destination, we must speak of the past."

"A history lesson?" Findan asked.

"Of a sort. I invite you to enter my mind and walk with me through visions of the past, that you might understand the events that brought us to this time, this moment."

"Of course. I need to know, before I tell my friends, of what we face," Findan agreed as the Prophet used his magic. "Enter my mind, Vestige, and walk with me through the shadows of past events."

 _"Obi-Wan, I'll learn what we need to know, before I come back,"_ Anakin sent a message to Obi-Wan, before he and Findan were transported by the Prophet's magic.

They arrived to Coldharbour section and they walked down the ramp. Findan saw the structures around the place, as the Prophet spoke:

"My part of the story began when I awoke on the steps of the Abbey of the Moth Priests, with no memory of my prior life. The Moth Priests took pity upon me and brought me into their fold. I was weak and near death. It was there I first set eyes upon the Elder Scrolls and devoted my life to their study. The Scrolls allowed me to glimpse the very fabric of reality, but each profound insight dimmed my vision and eventually left me permanently blinded to the light of the world."

They reached the small arch, where Findan saw a huge table with food and chairs. This was perhaps the part of the story.

"The prophecies of the Elder Scrolls are a fluid, living thing. They are not fixed. At many points throughout history, the actions of heroic mortals have rewritten them."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Findan asked.

"I only know that you are important, Vestige. The Scrolls revealed to me that your destiny is intertwined with that of the Five Companions. They were a band of adventurers who sought out an ancient artifact called The Amulet of Kings. They hoped to use this artifact to persuade Akatosh, the Dragon God, to accept their leader as one of the Dragonborn."

"Pardon me, Dragonborn?" Findan asked again.

"The Dragonborn are mortals destined for greatness, with the blood of the Dragons in their veins. It is said that only a true Dragonborn can ignite the Eternal Dragonfires in the Imperial City. You have already heard enough babbling from this old, blind fool. It is time you met the Five Companions yourself, and witnessed their fate." The Prophet responded.

He then began showing memories. First, it was Lyris, someone that Findan recognized, while Anakin barely hid his amazement.

"The first Companion, Lyris Titanborn, daughter of giants, was the mightiest warrior in the service of the Emperor."

A memory an old Imperial, who had a staff. He wore regal clothing, so this told Findan that a man had the high status.

"Next, Abnur Tharn, a powerful sorcerer and Grand Chancellor of the Imperial Elder Council.

"The Redguard swordmaster Sai Sahan, leader of the Imperial Dragonguard."

"The Imperial Emperor, Varen Aquilarios, who attempted to light the Dragonfires and failed."

Lastly, a male High Elf appeared and Findan's blood boiled as his inner wolf growled.

"And finally, Mannimarco the traitor. The King of Worms. A powerful necromancer, and your executioner," the Prophet finished as he then turned to the duo and spoke again:

"These were the Five Companions, who set out from the Imperial City on an epic quest to recover the lost Amulet of Kings. Mannimarco convinced Varen that the amulet could be used to perform a ritual that would rekindle the Dragonfires. He claimed this would please Akatosh and entice him to adopt Varen as one of the Dragonborn. Only the Dragonborn can lay claim to the Ruby Throne and rule as the one, true Emperor by divine right. Varen conquered Cyrodiil and took the throne, but unless he became Dragonborn, he feared he'd always be thought of as a pretender."

"And I guess that Mannimarco was the one, who started all of this, apart from killing Findan," Anakin said.

The Prophet nodded as another memory began. All of Five companions stood around the brazier and Varen approached the brazier.

"There it is. The Dragonfire brazier. Mannimarco, you're certain this will work?" Varen asked

"It will work, my liege. The Amulet of Kings will rekindle the Dragonfires, and ensure your rightful place as Emperor. You have my word," Mannimarco responded in the tone that made Anakin resent his mate's murderer.

"It better work, Mannimarco, or you'll find your neck at the business end of my axe," Lyris threatened, as one of her hands was on the handle of her axe.

"My Lord, I wonder if you'd muzzle your half-giant pet? She really is annoying," Tharn said.

"Enough, both of you! We are here to ensure My Lord's rightful claim to the Ruby Throne," Sai snapped.

"Abnur, begin the ritual. I have a destiny to fulfill," Varen said as Abnur Tharn used his magic to begin the ritual. Varen spoke again: "By the lighting of the Dragonfires, I claim my rightful lineage! By the fires of creation, let me be reborn! By the will of Akatosh, I proclaim myself…Dragonborn!" _  
_

A mysterious amulet was in the brazier, as Anakin memorized the appearance of the amulet. It had some sort of crimson gem embedded in it, and Anakin had a feeling that it would be useful later on.

However, the ritual went horribly wrong, as Mannimarco sabotaged the spell and ascended on top of the brazier and the amulet.

"Varen Aquilarios, you are no heir to Alessia! You will pay for your sacrilege! The veil between Tamriel and Oblivion tears and splits asunder!" Mannimarco exclaimed as the sky began to tear open.

"This isn't supposed to happen! What's the meaning of this? Mannimarco, what have you done?" Varen asked in horror.

"Gullible fools! The veil between Oblivion and this world has been torn! My master, Molag Bal, is free to claim Tamriel for his own!" Mannimarco responded with glee.

"Akatosh! Forgive me! Have mercy on our souls!" Varen shouted as the huge explosion took place in the memory.

The Prophet turned to the horrified duo and spoke:

"The ritual tore the veil between Nirn and Oblivion, allowing Mannimarco to begin stealing the souls his master needed to power the Dark Anchors and initiate the Planemeld.

"Akatosh gave Alessia the Amulet of Kings as a symbol of his covenant with Nirn. So long as the Amulet remained in the care of Alessia's heirs, and the Dragonfires remained lit, Tamriel would be protected from the Daedra.

"Mannimarco tricked Varen into breaking the covenant, and the veil between Oblivion and Nirn was torn. The Elder Scrolls named this event the Soulburst. It gave Molag Bal the opportunity to disconnect the souls of Nirn from their hosts.

"Varen was lost. In the chaos of the moment, Sai Sahan took the Amulet of Kings and fled. Lyris was captured by Mannimarco and delivered to Coldharbour, the realm of Molag Bal.

"Tharn remains Chancellor of the Elder Council, and his daughter Clivia rules as Empress Regent. But the true power remains in the hands of Mannimarco and his Worm Cult.

"When I discovered the truth about the Five Companions, I made subtle inquiries. But apparently, not subtle enough. Mannimarco got word of my interest and abducted me. He took me to Coldharbour, where I remained a prisoner until you freed me.

"The truth is always a threat to evil men. Mannimarco feared I would reveal his treachery. And if knowledge of Nirn's vulnerability were to become known, it could threaten his master's schemes. Molag Bal does not favor loose ends. Walk with me."

As they walked down the path, Anakin saw a huge anchor like machine falling onto a ruined structure. He remembered hearing about them from the Fighter Guild members, but now, he had the chance to see the machines.

The Prophet spoke again:

"Long ago it was written—so long as the Amulet of Kings was borne by Alessia's heirs, Tamriel would be protected from the forces of Oblivion. But the Soulburst tore the veil between worlds, and gave Molag Bal the opportunity he desired.

"Molag Bal's Dark Anchors pierce the torn veil, and seek to draw Nirn into the depths of Coldharbour. These terrible engines of destruction have been appearing all throughout Tamriel."

"If the Lord of Brutality and Domination is successful, he will merge our world and his own in a terrible Planemeld. Few will survive the ordeal, and those who do will be enslaved for all eternity."

Both men were horrified to the extent of the Daedra threat, as they assumed that it was an invasion. But now, they had an entire world to save from the Daedric Prince, who was pretty much a Dark God. Also, it was up to Anakin to help his mate to reclaim his soul from Molag Bal. And Anakin was not alone.

 _"Guess I arrived just in time to protect the world from the evil. This will be the better act than everything that I've done for those fools,"_ he thought as he watched Findan and the Prophet speak, before they returned to the world of the living.

Back at the Harbourage, the Prophet was very worn down by the magic, as Anakin and Findan helped him to sit down in the chair.

"And so, it begins. The remainder of the story has yet to be written. It is your story, now. And there is so much to do. But know this—you will not walk this path alone."

"As, long I and my friends are with him, indeed, he won't be alone," Anakin agreed.

"Your partner has a kind and a bright soul, Vestige. No wonder your fates are now tied together as one. We must grow in strength and in numbers. You will need more than the company of an old blind man to alter the course of history. We must assemble our own group of companions. The first, you have already met and you already have another one at your side,"

"Anakin will do fine and about the first companion is Lyris. We must rescue her from Coldharbour," Findan responded, as Anakin nodded.

"I must determine her precise location if we are to mount a rescue. That will take time," The Prophet agreed.

"And in meantime, I believe that we will do everything to have the Ebonheart Pact cease the war effort, starting with getting help from my maternal grandfather, Arnayth Satlo," Anakin responded.

"Let's suggest that, when we meet up with our friends again," Findan said.

"Destroy any Worm Cult agents and have the factions turn their attention to the real threat," The Prophet agreed, to which both men nodded and left the Harbourage.

They went to the meeting spot, which was near the entrance to the Harbourage. Everyone was there and they were happy to see them, only for their smiles to drop, when they saw how concerned the men were.

"What happened in there?" Tandiri asked, as she saw their grim faces.

"We need to talk, as we found out that there is a grave to this world and we need to have the three Alliances stop fighting, if they are to help us against the Daedra," Anakin responded, as they heard a strange sound and saw something appear in the sky.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A Dark Anchor. It's a machine that Molag Bal is using to pull the world into his realm. We have to destroy such machines along with having three Alliances to focus on the Daedra, instead of fighting each other," Anakin replied as they moved onto the area, where the Anchor was. Obi-Wan and others were horrified at these words and realized that the situation on Nirn was very grave.

They saw the cultists and they charged to kill them. Then, the various Daedra appeared, which had them on the edge, but they were to take down the beasts

"Skyguy and his new friends are in trouble. I'm going to help them against these strange creatures!" a familiar voice exclaimed as a few of Daedra were shot.

Then, Anakin saw who it was. Ahsoka leaped off the gunship and pierced one of the Daedra, before the huge one, a beast that had wings, appeared. It attacked, only to be slain by Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka, as the anchor vanished.

"That was close. And I thank your friend, as I may not have the Force, but I can sense the friendship between the two of you," Findan responded as Anakin embraced Ahsoka, who then looked at Rex and Cody. The gunship departed back, while Rex reported to the Admiral that Anakin Skywalker was found.

"So, I see that you look different. And these are you new friends, I assume?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a long story, Snips. We have to go south, as we have a huge problem. First, the war and two, the Daedra. These are the creatures that you helped us kill," Anakin responded as everyone climbed onto their horses and rode to south, to Deshaan, where they were to find Arnayth Satlo to get his help to stop the Three Banners War, so the Alliances would aid them in stopping the Daedra...


End file.
